Bright Hope
by RockBane
Summary: Shade is Takuya's cousin. Chaos is Shade's 'dog.' Hope's gone missing. Kari and the others search for T.K. and Patamon. Just who is Shade? Why does he have a Digimon? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The dream changes, for now he's looking up into a face. He couldn't see whose face for it was in shadows. He feels that he should know this face, but he just can remember. As he backs away from the person in front of him, more people appear. Then he hears Chaos's voice calling him. "Shade! It's time to get up, Shade!"

He then opens his eyes and looks into Chaos's yellow eyes. "You were dreaming again." Chaos states. He just sighs and nods. Chaos gets off the bed, he then sits up. He yawns and stretches his arms. He runs a hand through his blond hair. Then he moves the sheets away, even though he wants to just stay in bed. Then he moves and plants his feet on the floor. He looks at Chaos then just sighs as he pushes himself off the bed.

Then with a groan, he heads to his dresser to pick out what he wants to wear today. He then hears the door open as Chaos leaves the room. He picks a green T-shirt with an image of a grey dragon on it. Then he picks out a pair of black jeans. He takes off his J.P. pants then puts on the jeans.

Then he check on Dayus, his pet snake. The rat snake was sunning himself on the rock under the heat lamp. He opens the lid to get the water dish to get Dayus some fresh water. Then he looks for a pair of shocks after he gets back with the water. Putting the shocks on, he grabs his homework and put it into his backpack. Then he looks around the room, and then leaves his room.

He walks into the living room and puts his backpack by the door. Then he heads for the kitchen. His dad greets him, "Morning Shade." He grunts, "Morning." He sits down at the table and waits for his mom to finish with the eggs. He hears Chaos eating from his food dish.

'_It's too early for this. Why can't school start at noon?'_ He thinks as food appears on his plate. He soon begins to eat what's on his plate. Chaos then moves to watch him.

Chaos was his 'pet' dog. Red fur with hits of black throughout his fur. Chaos was two and three quarters of a feet tall and three and a half feet in length. Chaos didn't have floppy ears like some dog breeds have or a big bushy tail. Chaos claims to be a ChaosPupmon. But to his parents he was just Chaos. He's had Chaos since he was three years old. Chaos has always been able to speak, though when he was a little kid, he claimed that Chaos could talk. Like all parents, his parents thought he was imaging this. He gave up trying to get Chaos to talk in front of his parents and trying to get his parents to believe him. He also doesn't really remember where Chaos came from, only that he once had this egg he named Roy. Roy disappeared a long time ago, though.

He soon finishes his breakfast and leaves. "Bye, see you guys later!" He yells as he leaves with Chaos. Soon he's walking to school, like always. Chaos is walking on his right side. He didn't know why he had to go to school. He already knew this stuff, but his protests fell on deaf ears. His parents want him to go to school with kids his own age.

It was April the fourth of 2005. It was Monday, the start of the week. He was 12 years old. His full name is Shade Naruto Kanbara. His cousin Shinya's birthday was a week ago. His parents had taken him to New York, New York. He had left Dayus with his cousins Takuya and Shinya. Chaos has his own passport, so he came with them. They just got back last Friday. He sighs as he sees his cousin Takuya. Takuya was just plain too energized for his own good.

"Hey, cousin! How's your morning?" Takuya ask as he joins him. He just grunts and then tries to ignore his too cheerful cousin. Takuya then begins to talk about what's happened while he was gone. _'I'm happy that I'm adopted. I wonder how Shinya handle him.'_ Were his thoughts as the three of them walk to school.

He could see Chaos have his tiny grin on his snout as Takuya continues to talk. He then spies the gate to their school. As he stops at the gate, he lowers himself and pets Chaos on the head. "See you after school. Don't eat anything I wouldn't eat, boy." Chaos snorts and then turns tail. He watches with a small grin on his face as Chaos leaves. Then he turns to find his cousin nowhere in sight.

Wondering if he should press his luck, he walks into the schoolyard. He then finds his cousin talking to a girl with a purple hat. He decides to get find a spot and just wait for the bell to ring. He hopes that who ever the girl is, that she'll keep Takuya too busy for him to bug him today.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He just sighs as he leaves Shade and Takuya. He has places to check out. He knows that something happened when Shade and him had been in New York. Not that he didn't enjoy traveling around with Shade and his parents; it's just that he feels that there should be something more. He knows that Shade and him were partners, but he didn't know just what that means.

He pushes his thoughts out of his head as he walks along the sidewalk. He was heading to check out the train station. He wonders if he'll find something to help Shade and him remember more about their past. He knows that he shouldn't be what he was. He stops at the stoplight, and waits with the rest of the crowd for the walk sign.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He sighs as he finishes talking with Zoe about meeting up with everyone on Wednesday. Then he turns around to look for his cousin. He's not surprised that Shade took off. His cousin was kind of a grumpy in the morning. _'Not that he's all that cheerful to begins with, but mornings are just the worst part of the day for him.'_ He thinks as he goes searching for his cousin.

He doesn't find Shade until the bell rings, and then as if by magic, Shade appears. He sighs and makes his way to where Shade. His blond cousin was walking to his locker. Luckily his own locker way close by. "You can really can hide, huh?" He tells his cousin. "I always won the games of Hide and Seek. So, you need?" Shade asks. He scratches the back of his head before asking, "I was wondering if you need a partner for our art project." Shade turns and looks at him. He was kind of uncomfortable with the look that Shade was giving. It kind of reminds him of Kouji's look when he says something that sounds smart.

Then slowly Shade says, "I don't have one, but don't you usually wait until the day before it's due to ask me to be your partner?" He shifts his weight, very uncomfortable with this. He's changed since going to the Digital World. It's not the first time someone had commented on how much he's changed.

He looks into Shade's blue eyes and says, "What? Can't I think about stuff before it happens?" Shade sighs and thinks about it as he puts his books into his locker. "It's just that you would never think before you act. So, is this change because of your new girl friend?" Shade asks. He blushes at that. "Zoe's just a new friend! I can make friends with out your charming help." He says to Shade. Shade just closes his locker and looks him in the eye, "I'm not saying that you can't, just asked if you plan on dating her." Then Shade heads to his first class, leaving him alone by the lockers.

Then it dawns on him that Shade didn't answer his question about needing a partner. He then hears the bell and it dawns on him that he's late. He races through the hall to get to his first class.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

It's lunchtime and he was sitting where most of the shadows were. He remembers what Takuya and him had talked about by the lockers. He was still thinking about it. _'He thought ahead for a change. I wonder just what brought this on? Well if he does have friends outside of soccer, then maybe he'll bug them about homework and other stuff.'_

He then watches as Takuya sits down with his teammates. He finishes eating the food and then takes out a MP3 player. Looking around to make sure that no teacher was around; he puts on his headphones and listens to it. He had saved his allowance, birthday money, and Christmas money to get it last month. He grins as he listens to this song by EvaneScence. It was Everybody's Fool. Soon lunchtime's over and he puts his MP3 away.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He sighs as he sniffs around the place. It's a good week old and a lot of people have moved around through the sit. Then he looks at the clock and sees that it's almost two. He sighs as he runs out of the place. He's going to be late if he doesn't hurry up. He really wants to talk to his partner about his dream that he had last night. He hopes that it's a lot clearer then before.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She sighs as they came back from searching the Digital World. There was no sign of T.K. or Patamon. Everyone felt bad about what had happened. They didn't know that T.K. had been so serious about it. Patamon and him had stormed out of the room. That's the last time anyone had seen them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

They all listen to what T.K. and Patamon said they witnessed. T.K. sits there, waiting for someone to speak. It was Davis that spoke first. "So, what? It's not our problem. It's not huge or a threat as of yet, so why worry about it?" Davis says. Izzy agrees, "This warp might go away by itself. I think as long as we don't try anything to it won't become a problem."

T.K. looks stunned at this. Matt sighs and says as he puts a hand on T.K.'s shoulder, "We don't have time to go after every little problem, T.K. We got other things to do then to rush to the Digital World ever time there's a problem." Cody and her nod their heads in agreement. The others all add their agreement with what's been said.

T.K. with Patamon in his arms leaves, "If that's how you all feel about it, then I'll figure something out." They all watch as the Digidestine of Hope storms out of the room.

"He's just sore that we don't see it his way." Davis says. Ken doesn't look to comfortable at that. They all figure that T.K. just needs time to cool off. He'll be heading home and then they'll patch things up in a few days. They were all teenages, emotions run high.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

But T.K. and Patamon didn't return home. It wasn't until the next day did T.K.'s mother start to phone around. It seems that she thought that T.K. had spent the night at one of their houses. They had check the area that T.K. and Patamon had last ported to. They didn't see this warp or their friend.

That was nine months ago. It's now April and there was still no sign of them. T.K. was listed as a missing persons. They didn't know what to think. All they know is T.K. isn't the type of person to run away. They all were worried, for they now were wondering if that warp that T.K. and Patamon talked about might have something to do with their disappearance.

'_Where are you, T.K.? Everyone's worried about you. Why haven't you come home? I hope your alright, T.K. I really hope you are.'_ She thinks as she lies on her bed. Thinking about her best friend.

Her phone rings and she picks it up. "Hey, Kari. Did you want to cancel our date?" Davis asks on the phone. She smiles abit at that. A month before T.K. disappeared, Davis and she had started going out. T.K. had supported her in it. She thinks about it and answers, "No, we're still on." Davis says, "Ok, cool. See you around six then." They hang up and she sits there thinking about just where they were going. It was 4:32 pm, and she decides to go have a shower. Gatomon stays by the window, looking out.

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He makes it to where Chaos is; he then waits for his cousin. Zoe had left with some of her girl friends. He sits down, patting his cousin's dog. He always liked Chaos, for he was his favorite color, red. The black collar around Chaos's neck had his tags. Chaos was on his back and he was scratching Chaos's ribs. Chaos just sighs happily as he continues, Chaos's tail wags slowly.

Soon his cousin appears and Chaos gets back onto his paws. Chaos walks up to Shade and Shade scratches Chaos behind the ears. "Well?" He asks. Shade raises his left eyebrow. "Well, what?" Shade asks. He knows that his cousin was teasing him. "Do you need a partner for your art project?" He says. Shade stops and gets up. Then he answers, "Well, seeing that you thought ahead for once, sure." He then races forward to give his blond cousin a great hug. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! You are a life saver!" Then he realizes what he was doing, he lets go and Shade breaths. He feels his face go red and then changes the subject, "How's Dayus? I think bro didn't want to give him back." They begin to walk as Shade thinks about it. "Dayus is fine. So, what gifts did Shinya get?" His cousin asks.

Soon he talks about everything that happened on the day of Shinya party, not about him going to the Digital World though. Sadly they split up and Chaos walks with Shade. He turns to watch them leave. He then turns around and walks home. He wonders what it was like to go to New York, New York. He'll have to ask Shade about it. And he'll have to keep digging to get has much details as he could out of his cousin.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He leaves his fiery cousin as he walks home with Chaos. There weren't that many people around. So Chaos asks, "What dream did you dream last night?" He knew that Chaos was going to ask this question. Chaos always asks this question when ever he dreams. Some of his dreams were about normal stuff and sometimes he had nightmares about going to school naked. Then there are the kinds that are just faint. He didn't like the faint ones, though. They hint at things that he feels will just cause him headaches and maybe a heart ach. "It was a faint one." Was his answer. He could hear Chaos sigh; he never really wants to talk about the faint ones. Even though Chaos thinks that they were important. He just wish that they'd just leave him be.

"A new one?" Chaos asks carefully. He thinks about the person that he almost saw. "No, just the one with that guy first, then the others appearing behind him." He tells Chaos. It was a common one, so Chaos didn't press matters. Chaos just sighs and then says, "I visited that train station today. What might have been there is long gone." He doesn't really ask just what Chaos was looking for. He knows that Chaos doesn't even know himself.

It was odd how life works. Here he was having this faint dreams and doesn't want them and Chaos who wants them, but doesn't get them. He doesn't see the point of chasing after shadow. They just flee when light gets to close, taking their secrets with them. At least that's how he sees it. He knows that many say the light reveals all, but as he sees it. Darkness can keep a lot more secrets then what the light ever uncovers.

He stops off at the pet store to get more frozen rats to feed Dayus. The cashier gives Chaos a biscuit and he finish buying the frozen rats. Then they make it home. He puts the rats into the freezer. Then he goes to his room. He takes Dayus out of his tank and puts his backpack on his bed.

He's had Dayus since he was 8 years old. Dayus was smaller then. He walks to the couch and watches TV. He remembers why he wanted Dayus. He grins as he remembers that day.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He finishes reading about different kinds of snakes for this project for school. He didn't know that snakes could go so long without needing to eat. He decides to ask his parents if he could get a snake for a pet. He even knows what kind; a rat snake won't grow as big a python. It would then be safer if it also escaped too.

He puts his idea to Chaos. "Just why do you need a pet snake? You got me!" Was Chaos's answer. "But you're not really a dog. I wouldn't mind something easy to look after and a snake seems to be a really good pet. You think mom and dad will hear me out?" He tells Chaos. He could see that Chaos was thinking it over. "They might. But if they don't, promise me that you'll just let it go, k?" Chaos says. He nods his head.

So when his parents got home with supper that day. He asks them. He even tells them everything that he read on the Internet about how to take care of a pet snake. He even says this without getting a whining tone. His parents promise to take him to a pet shop later that night to check it out.

Feeling like he's won half the battle, he sits and eats supper. Then he doesn't hurry them throughout the next hour. They finally leave to visit the pet shop.

He then tells the person at the store just what kind of snake he's looking for. He impresses the guy working and then the guy turns to his parents and then says, "He really knows his stuff. He's also right about the kind of snake, too. A rat snake wouldn't grow to be that large. Just wait here, I think I got a picture of the kind we have in the back."

The man then reappears and shows his parents the picture. His dad looks at his mom and says, "He really knows what he wants. Might as well let him get a snake. He'll smarter then average. He'll look after the snake real well." His mom just sighs and looks into his hopeful face. She then messes up his blond hair and says, "Alright, if you have the kind he wants, we'll take one." He just beams at his parents and at the man.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He sighs as he remembers that day. He never stopped looking after Dayus. He also remembers the first time Dayus 'bit' Takuya. He really didn't see how Takuya thought that Dayus was dangerous. But then Takuya always had an active mind when you come right down to it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He's had Dayus for about four days. His cousin Takuya was over. He leaves Takuya in his room. He goes to get some thing to drink. When he gets back his cousin was holding Dayus and turns to him, saying, "He bit me!" He just blinks at his cousin and then looks at Chaos. Chaos was giggling silently, so he takes it that Takuya thought that Dayus 'bit' him. He just sighs and says, "How can he bit you? He's tiny!" Takuya blinks and then puts Dayus away. Then he tries to pout, but Chaos chooses that time to jump his cousin.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He then sighs and looking at the TV, it was a commercial. He then head back to his room to put Dayus back into his tank. He comes back and then looks around the kitchen for something to snack on.

He picks an apple and then walks back to the couch. Chaos joins him when InuYasha starts. Chaos sits by his legs and he puts his hand on Chaos's back. He always does his homework after dinner. It also didn't take him very long to finish it. School was just boring and he still doesn't get why he has to get up to go.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He sighs as he tries to finish his homework. He was knows that Shade doesn't have this problem. In fact, Shade finds school boring because his cousin seems to know this stuff already. His cousin was a genius, but his parents want him to go to school with kids his own age. It was on Fridays that Shade has advance classes. He wonders what it's like not to worry about homework.

He shakes his head and tries to focus on doing his homework. He really wants to get it done. He wants to phone the other Digidestine. And the only way that'll he'll get to use the phone was if he finishes his homework. He kind of wishes that he when home with Shade. Then he can ask his loner of a relative for help. He doesn't really get why Shade doesn't want attention. But then, his cousin did attract the girls like a magnet. He's lost count on how many girls have asked him about Shade.

He thinks about how before the Digital World, that outside of his teammates, his cousin was his friend. He just seems to be too much for some people to handle. Now he had a better handle on his enthusiasm. He thinks that's why Shade likes to disappear at school. But then, Shade had liked his space. He also knows that tomorrow, he'll be dealing with a grumpy cousin. _'Shade's just not a morning person. Maybe when he was younger, but then people change. I really have changed. I wonder what would happen if Kouji and Shade were in the same room together…'_ His thoughts drift of in that direction.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

It's now the end of the week. He finishes his homework for the advanced classes that he had today. He had notice a change in Takuya. He didn't know what to think of that change, though. For Takuya has been coming over to get help with his homework. As in, not trying to copy his stuff. It also seems that like he thought, Takuya has some new friends. From what he can tell, that girl Zoe was the only girl that Takuya calls friend. He hasn't heard anything more about these other one, but it seems that Takuya was meeting up with them last Wednesday night. For Takuya promised to be here early to pick up his stuff. And this shocked him to no end, but Takuya was here the next morning. His cousin even had breakfast with him and his parents.

He sighs and looks around for Chaos. Chaos was never late before, so today was the first time that he was. He was beginning to get worried. He then takes out his cell phone and phones his cousin, Takuya. Takuya was using his dad's cell phone.

"Hello?" He hears Takuya's voice on the other end. "Hey, Takuya. Have you seen Chaos?" He asks. Trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "No, I haven't. Isn't he with you?" Takuya asks. "Would I be calling if he was?" He tells his cousin. "Mmmmm, good point. I'll get Shinya to help me look around. Maybe his just sleeping some where." Takuya says. He sighs and tells his cousin, "Ok, you look around the school. I'll look around over here. I'll phone you in an hour, ok?" Takuya says, "Right." They hang up and he begins to look around. He was really worried; Chaos has never been late before.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He was having the worst day of his life. First he almost got ran over by a truck skipping a stop sign. Then some stupid kid thought that if he was wondering around without somebody with him. It made him fair game. The kid stole his collar and he was busy running away to notice until it was too late.

He just stares into these new eyes. He had tackled into someone and he was now on that someone's chest. He was so late that he knew that Shade will be looking for him. And here he was, not moving off. There was something about this kid that reminded him of someone. "Who?" He whispers. The when the kid says, "What did you say?" He knew that he spoke out loud. He then leaps off and tries to run away. But he then finds himself caught by another kid. "Kouji, are you ok?" The one that has him says. The kid that he tackled was getting up. "I'm fine. Thanks for catching him. We need to get somewhere more quiet." The one named Kouji says. _'This is really not my day.'_ Was all he can think of as he's carried away.

They soon find an alley. "Ok, you're not a dog, so what is a Digimon doing in the real world?" Kouji asks. He looks surprised that this kid knew what a Digimon was. He never told Shade about that, just that he was a ChaosPupmon. "I'm with someone." Was his answer. The one that catch him sounds surprised. Then Kouji asks, "Who?" He thinks about it and then sits and answers, "My partner. I've been here as long as I can remember." He looks into Kouji's eyes. Kouji just sighs at this.

"And just how long is that?" Kouji asks. Thinking of the answer, then the says, "Roughly, nine years. My partner's 12 years old and had been 3 years old when we meet." That got Kouji looking stunned at that. "Nine years?" The other one says. "Yip. I'm a ChaosPupmon. But I'm mostly called Chaos. He's going to worry about me." He simply states. Then the other one asks, "Who's your partner?" "Shade Kanbara." He says. "Great! Any relation to a Takuya Kanbara?" Kouji asks. "Yip. Takuya is Shade's cousin. They go to the same school." He tells them. "So, Takuya know you then?" Kouji asks. He snorts. "He know's that I'm Shade's 'pet' dog." He tells them.

Then Kouji takes out a cell phone and dials a number. After a few minutes, "Hey, Takuya? I got to ask you something." There's a pause. "It's about this … dog Kouichi and I found. I think Chaos is his name." Then he hears, "You have Chaos! Where are you! My cousin is looking for his dog!" When Takuya stops yelling, Kouji then says, "Chaos is a Digimon." Then there's a huge pause. Then Takuya says, "Are you sure? I grew up with that dog!" Kouji holds the cell phone to him and he says, "Hey Takuya. Is Shade worried?" Takuya takes a few minutes to recover then says, "Great! You mean that all thoughs times that Shade claimed you can talk, and you really can! I'll phone Shade about this. Meet at the Ishial Park in like thirty minute." Then Takuya hangs up. They all just sigh, one who knows Takuya too well, and two that were still learning.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

He makes it to Ishial Park before the thirty minutes. He did phone Shade to tell him that Chaos had been found. He just didn't add that Chaos was a Digimon. He promised to bring Chaos to his house. He wonders just what to do now. It seems that nothing bad has happened well Chaos had been living here, doesn't mean that nothing will continue to happen. He was really confused on just what to do.

Soon the twins with his cousin's 'dog' appear. As he watches Chaos move between Kouji and Kouichi, he finds it really hard to think of the same dog that was away with Shade being a Digimon. Even harder to think of a way to confront his cousin. If this were before two weeks ago, he might not have believed anyone who even hinted at Chaos being anything but a dog. Not that he's been to the Digital World; he began to think about everything that he knows about Chaos. Chaos never seems to have to go to the vet or about how Chaos never seemed interested in chasing cats. Now that he thought about it, Chaos has never barked or growled. He had wondered if Shade had trained Chaos by himself, since Shade was considered a genus it wasn't that hard to believe.

He just was getting a head ache just thinking about all of this. He never thought to see a Digimon ever again. Now it seems that he seen one for most of his life. He also wonders why Ophanimon didn't hint about this.

They now stood in front of him and Kouji coughed to get his attention. "Sorry, just thinking." He says. "Did it hurt?" Kouji jokes. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Kouji. I really don't know how to confront my own cousin about this. You got any good ideas?" He asks. That seems to take both twins back. Chaos just sighs and says, "I could break the ice, if you want." He looks surprised at Chaos. He then nods as he thinks it over. "Good plan. It's almost five; his parents don't get home until six. That gives us some time to talk. So, you two want to come along?" He asks. Kouji looks at Kouichi and when Kouichi nods, Kouji just sighs and answers, "Why not. I'm kind of curious as to who this guy is." He grins and he with Chaos to his right leads the way to his cousin's place.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He was relieved to hear that Takuya's friends found Chaos. He heads home. He feeds Dayus for the week and then waits on the couch. Soon he hears a knock at the door and he answers it. He opens the door to find his cousin and Chaos there, but also two guys that looked alike. He was really confused by looking at the one with the bandana. It's like he met someone like him before…

He snaps out of it and invites them in. They walk into the house. "Guys this is my cousin Shade. Shade, this is Kouji and this is his brother Kouichi." Takuya says. He then kneels down to check out Chaos. "I'm fine." Chaos says. He kind of freezes at that. He recovers and sighs. "So the secrets out, huh?" He says as he gets up. "Well, yea." Takuya says nervously. He sighs and heads to get something for Chaos to eat. Not any dog food though. The others sit on the couch as he comes back with a bowl of instant noodles.

Chaos soon helps himself to the bowl and he then sits on the chair. "So, what now?" He asks them. Kouji says, "Well, he has to go back to where he came from." He raises an eyebrow at that. "How? I mean he's always been here with me. It's going to odd having go back to where ever he came from. I don't even think I can stand the thought of him not by my side." He admits to them. "When did he first appear?" Kouichi asks. He thinks about it, and then answers truthfully, "Sometime after this egg disappeared." The others just stare at him and then at each other. "You mean he came out of a Digi-Egg?" Takuya asks. He looks puzzled at that word. It sounds really familiar for some reason. "If that's what that egg was, then yes." He says simply.

Chaos finishes his bowl of noodles and joins in. "I don't quite remember a time before I was a rookie, but I think that I did hatch in this reality. I also knew that Shade's my partner. Plus that I knew that I had to protect him. I can't leave Shade. My place is by his side. My whole being knows this and I'll put up a fight to stay with Shade." Chaos says in an iron tone. The guys just sigh at hearing this. "But Digimon don't belong in the Real World. You have to go back." Kouji says, stubbornly. Chaos just snorts at that and then heads out of the room.

He thinks about what Kouji says and finds that the word Digimon was something he should have known. He was getting uneasy about all this. It was like the feelings he gets when he has faint dreams. He didn't want to think about them either. He didn't like how this conversation was going.

Soon Chaos returns with something in his mouth. Chaos then walks up to him and puts it on the ground in front of him. He looks at the device; he swallows as he looks at it. He then goes to pick it up. He has it in his hands and looks at the colors that it is. It was mostly red with black trims. _'It's changed. It's not supposed to be this color. Why do I even care at what color it is?'_ Are his thoughts as he looks at the … Digivice. He knows what it can do and what it symbolizes.

He then shows the other his Digivice. Takuya and the twins just look stunned at his Digivice. After three minutes Kouichi says, "It's different then what ours were. It's not a D-tector, that's for sure." "It's a D-3." Chaos tells the others. Then asks, "If you had Digivices, then where are your partners?" Takuya and the twins just look at each other then at him. "It's a long story, I think we should get going. Doing anything tomorrow?" Takuya asks. "Nothing important. As long as it's in the afternoon, I'm good." He says. Takuya then decides to tease him, "I don't want to deal with a grumpy cousin either, so around one at Ishial Park?" He just rolls his eyes and just nods.

They leave at 5:37 and he just sits there, looking at his D-3. He doesn't blame Chaos for hiding it. He feels tears coming down his faces, he wipes them away. He doesn't know why his sad, only that he knew that it had to do with his Digivice. Chaos just watches as he cries, then Chaos rests his head on his lap. He sighs as he looks into Chaos's worried eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She finishes getting ready for her date with Davis. Gatomon hasn't moved from her perch by the window. Gatomon turns to look at her, and then says, "So, where are you and Davis going?" She thinks about it and answers, "Davis didn't tell me. I guess it's a surprise. You're still bummed about Patamon." Gatomon nods. "He was a great friend. I'm having a really hard time with this. I feel that I should be out there, looking. I feel like were missing something important. Like it's so obvious. I keep thinking about that warp. Like, why can't we find the warp? And how did it come about? It's so hard to when you can't seem to get any answers." Gatomon glazes out the window as she says this.

She looks at her partner with worried eyes. Gatomon hadn't been eating as much as she should and it was beginning to show. Gatomon's white fur was starting to look yellowish and her ears look droopy. Gatomon's bright green eyes have dimmed to a dark green. Even Gatomon's tail ring looks pale.

For the first time, she realized that if they didn't find T.K. and Patamon soon, Gatomon might dedigivolve from lack of energy. It made her feels even worst that she was having such a good time with Davis. She goes up to Gatomon and pets her. "As long as we have hope, T.K. and Patamon will be ok. T.K. is the embodiment of our Hope. So have some faith, Gatomon. Their fine where ever they are." She tells her partner. Gatomon looks a little better on hearing this. "Your right, Kari. I just wish I could be with them. To help bring them home." Gatomon tells her. She nods understandingly.

She hears the doorbell and leaves her partner in her room. She knows that Agumon will take Gatomon some food later. Tai answers the door and was about to yell her name when he sees her coming. She smiles at her brother then at Davis. Davis then gives her flowers and she takes them. Soon they're on their way out the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He looks at Shade's sleeping form. He had kept their Digivice hidden for the right moment. He had a feeling that it would bring out a reaction in his partner. The fact that Shade remembers the name of the device means that he'll be having more faint dreams tonight. He knows that Shade would rather not have them, but they needed to know more about their past and for now, Shade has the key. He looks over to were the only light in the dark room. He has long since gotten use to Dayus the snake. Once he saw that it didn't take attention away from him, that is. He knew that his fear had been groundless, but that didn't stop him from having them.

'_He was right; a snake is easy to look after. I guess I'm happy that it wasn't a cat or a dog. I don't have to worry about any noise from it, either. Well, I better get some sleep, too. I think tomorrow will be full of surprises.'_ He then closes his eyes and slowly fasts asleep.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

As he waits, he plays soccer with Tommy. Tommy and Zoe, were the next one to arrive after he did. He thinks that he gave Zoe a bit of a heart attack by being here so early. He had brought the soccer ball with him for the simple fact that he would go crazy just sitting down and waiting. He knows that he just isn't that kind of person. He had always know that, but now he was trying to do something about it. He already plans on asking Shade for help after this meeting.

It was kind of odd, but now that he thought of it, Shade hasn't really mention anything more about the changes in him. Not like how his parents or little brother did almost everyday since he got back from the Digital World. But they seem to be getting use to it, though. Maybe by the end of this coming week they'll stop with the comments.

Soon he looks up from where he's standing to watch as his blond cousin walk over with Chaos by his side. He finally relaxes as he watches as Shade stops under a tree and watches him. He then looks over to where Tommy was and see that Tommy was looking at Shade and then back at him.

After this goes on for a good five minutes, he asks, "What's wrong?" Tommy answers, "How come his blond? I thought that he might have, well darker hair coloring then you or Shinya." He blinks at that. He then looks at his cousin and just sighs, and tries to explain, "He's always had blond hair. It's his natural hair color. As for why he's named Shade, you might want to ask his mother. But how I heard it, my aunt read this novel about this bat named Shade. You know how bats are good luck? My aunt thought that it would be a good name for a son. For his middle name, it's Naruto. That's what my uncle choose for a name. Don't know why, really, but it is. So my cousin's full name is Shade Naruto Kanbara." Tommy blinks at that and then looks at Chaos. "So, Chaos is short for ChaosPupmon?" Tommy asks. "Yip." Was all he would say on that matter.

**To Readers:**

I would like to say about pairings is that they'll develop as the story goes on. So far it's Davis and Kari, Ken and Yoleithen Gatomon and Chaos. Those are the main ones, but I'm not too sure where this is headed, so bare with me! I hope that as thisstory continues, it'll make more sense to you, the readers. Thanks for the greatreviews!

To Be Continued …


	4. Chapter 4

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

He woke around eleven in the morning. He sighs as he gets out of bed. He didn't have any faint dreams or any dreams for that matter. He looks around his room and begins to clean up a bit. He puts his dirty cloths into the cloths hamper. Then he looks through his dresser. He finds a black T-shirt with an image of a red and yellow snake. He got it for Christmas; he puts it on and then looks for some socks and a pair of jeans. He then makes a mental note to do his laundry when he gets back.

He finishes getting dressed and heads out of the room. He finds Chaos finishing his dog food, and then he takes out a bowl and puts some Mango juice into it. Then he puts it down on the ground. He was lucky that Chaos knows how to use a toilet. It saves time and energy for the two of them. He really didn't want to know just how Chaos does it, for he didn't need to know the details.

He then finds his breakfast from his dad. He knows that by next weekend, they'll be spending either Saturday or Sunday together. It's how it works; they always try to spend at the minimum of a day together for family fun. He likes to spend as much time with his parents as he can. He also wonders if Takuya and Shinya even know that he is adopted. Then sighs, he felt that neither of his cousins knew that part. It just never came up before. He doesn't even remember his real name. But then again, he never really seeks out his past; it just comes in small bits. He thinks the reason that he knows all of the stuff he knew was because he use to be much older then what he is now. That leads him to wonder just how he ended up as a 3 year old to begin with. Then he shakes his head, hoping to stop that trail of thought. It was ok to wonder to a certain point, but he didn't want to continue with that train of thought, for it could only lead to a huge headache. Which at the moment he didn't need.

Soon he finishes his breakfast/lunch and they were out the door by 12:23. They soon make it to the park to see Takuya with a kid around the same age as Shinya. He then looks and sees Zoe, not that he was surprised though. He remembers what happened at the beginning of the week when his cousin when to talk to her.

He finds a tree close enough and sits under it. Then he watches as the kid looks from him then to his cousin, and then back at him. This went on for a good five minutes until Takuya finally seemed to have enough. As he watches, Takuya and the kid talk about something. Then after Takuya and the kid finish talking, a new kid shows up.

He watches as Takuya and the little kid race up to talk to the big guy. Zoe then comes over to talk to him. "Hi, I don't think we're been introduced. I'm Zoe Orimoto." Zoe says. He then answers, "Shade Kanbara. Nice to meet you." Zoe smiles a bit and then looks at Chaos. "Hey." Was all Chaos would say.

He then decides to ask something. "I'm wondering about who the other two with my cousin are." He says. Zoe blinks and then answers, "The kid with the orange hat is Tommy Himi. The big guy is J.P. Shibayama. I think you met Kouji Miniamoto and Kouichi Kimura." He thinks for a minute and then says, "I didn't know their last names. But I was under the impression that they were brothers." Zoe sighs and answers, "Their parents are no longer living together. Kouji lives with his dad and stepmother. Kouichi lives with their mother. They don't know each other very well. They haven't spent a enough time together until recently."

He hides it, but what he learnt from Zoe about Kouji and Kouichi felt really familiar. He already wants to leave, he was already uneasy about this whole thing and it hadn't even begun! Soon J.P. joins Zoe and him under the tree. He notes that Chaos had decided to play keep away with Takuya's ball.

"Hey, I'm J.P. So your Takuya's cousin, huh?" J.P. asks. "That I am." He says. "You don't look too much like your cousin." J.P. states. He shrugs, not going to answer that. "So, now we're waiting for the brothers?" He asks. "Yip." Zoe answers. Then they all turn to watch Tommy and Takuya chase Chaos, who has the ball, around in hopes on saving said ball.

He remembers pictures of wolves and different dog breeds. He thinks that Chaos looks more like a Border Collie mix with a bit of Golden Retriever. Chaos didn't have a really long muzzle, either. With ears flatten back as he races away with the soccer ball, Chaos is quick on his paws even with a soccer ball in front of him. The red and black coat of fur was what reminds him of a Golden Retriever's fur coat. He didn't know much about just what Chaos can do, but knows that Chaos was quite speedy and has good stamina.

It looks like Chaos wins this battle, even if Takuya had help this time around. Soon Tommy and Takuya walk over to where Zoe, J.P., and him were sitting. Chaos stands guard over his prize, he has this huge grin on his face and his tail was held high. "You know, I always lose when it comes to getting that ball away from you partner." Takuya says. He snorts and says, "Remember the time when you whole team was out smarted?" Takuya reddens at that. "I don't think they want to hear about that!" Takuya says quickly. Now that got the others wanting to know just what happened. "When was this?" Tommy asks. "Well, it all started by the end of last year …"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He was here for the simple fact that Takuya wants him to take a few pictures. So, here he is, with Chaos with him. His Birthday was next month, on July 12. Soon school will be finish and he'll be sleeping in during the mornings.

As he takes the picture for his cousin, Chaos was focus on the soccer ball. He knew that ever since Takuya began to play the game, Chaos like to steal the ball from him. This usually happens when Takuya practices alone and Chaos finds him. But now it seems that Chaos was beginning to have an idea.

"Go for it." He whispers to Chaos. With one look into his face, Chaos speeds onto the field and goes right for the soccer ball. The team didn't know what just happened, but soon they see Chaos on the field with their soccer ball in front of him. They then begin a long and very humiliating battle to get their practice ball back.

He continues to snap pictures as this continues. The team stops chasing Chaos many times to come up with new battle plans. Soon a full hour pasts with Chaos keeping the soccer ball away from the soccer team. The coach just sighs and yells out, "I wish that this dog could join the team! I know that with him on our team, we'd win the championship. Ok, team! It's home time, and could someone please get our ball away from that dog?"

He then puts the camera away and walks towards Chaos. Chaos just stands there, proud of the simple fact that he kept the ball away from the soccer team. He then picks up the ball and throws it towards Takuya. Then with Chaos by his side, they waited by the school gate for Takuya.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"And the pictures turned out great." He finishes telling the story. Takuya just says, "Why don't you just tell that story to the whole school!" He looks at his cousin and just shakes his head at that. "It's in the past, let it go." He tells his cousin. Even though the others were trying hard not to laugh out loud, Zoe says, "Well, Chaos could have easily over heard your teams plans, you know." Takuya thinks about it and then looks better about that. "Your right! I never thought of that." Takuya says.

Soon Chaos comes over with the soccer ball rolling in front of him. Then Chaos breaks off from rolling the ball to sit by his side. Soon Kouji and Kouichi show up, Takuya turns to them and says, "Your late." "Sorry, we had lunch at my place. We decided to help with the dishes." Kouichi tells the group. "All right then. So, where to begin." Takuya wonders out loud. He says dryly, "Well, I find that the beginning is a good place to start." The others agree with that.

"Well, it all started when I was at the table …" Takuya starts with the tale.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He listens to the story, he also knew now that where ever he came from. It wasn't from this world that Takuya and the other had visited. He just had this feeling, that it. And he only has his feeling to go on, so he trusts his feelings. Right now he felt certain that he has never lived in the Digital World that they spoke of. The silents continues as Shade and him think on this. He had this feeling that Shade was a few beats away from breaking down. He could smell the tears that wish to flow.

"Thanks for the story. Could we have time to think about all of this? It's a lot to take in." He tells the others. They nod and Shade and him get up. "Bye you guys." Shade says. They leave the group behind, he knew that the others didn't know just what was going on in his partner, but he had a good guess.

They didn't say a word to each other as they walk back to home. He hopes that it's not that bad. He just couldn't stand the sight of Shade crying. Shade just doesn't cry that easily and the fact that he might do it again makes him really worried. Shade unlocks the door and then opens it. They walk in and Shade takes off his shoes and closes the door.

It's 2:32 pm, and Shade finally lets it out. He sits lies on the same couch as his partner. Watching with worried eyes as his partner cries. It was ten minutes after he started that Shade got control of his emotions. "You're not what you're suppose to be, Chaos." He hears Shade whispers. He sighs and answers softly, "I know." Shade continues, "I don't know what to think any more. I just don't what this feelings! Why can't I just let this whole thing go? What's the point. We have a good life here. It might not be perfect, but then I'm not looking for perfection." He sighs as he hears this. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to know ones past, Shade. We might be able to learn from that. I think it's important that we know. We might be in danger and not even know it." He tells his partner. Shade just sighs. "I know that logically that you got a point there, but I just have this feeling that I'm going to have a lot of headaches and might end up with a bit of heart ach. Could we, maybe, wait a month before pressing matters?" Shade asks. "I don't see why not. We're in no big hurry to learn more." He answers. Shade smiles at that, and says, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 5

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since Chaos and him heard Takuya and the others tales about the Digital World. He was getting use to the fact that they seem to want to be his friend, too. Though the few times that they came over to his house, they had learnt one thing about Kouji. That one thing had to do with Dayus.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tommy came with him to see Dayus. "Could I hold him?" Tommy asks. He looks at Tommy then at Dayus and just shrugs. "Thanks." Tommy says, having gotten use to him. It's been five days since Saturday, it's now Thursday. Tommy carefully picks up Dayus and holds Dayus in his left hand. "You know, I thought snakes were wet or slimy. He doesn't feel wet or slimy." Tommy says after a few seconds. He finds the book that he was looking for and says, "It's just a rumor. Snakes are like lizards, dry and smooth."

They walk out of the room, Tommy still holding Dayus as Dayus moves around on Tommy's hand. They make it to the living room and Tommy heads to where Kouji and Kouichi were. He sits to Kouji's left and Kouji's too busy to pay attention to Tommy. Tommy then sees the chip bowl and turns to Kouji and asks, "Could you hold Dayus for me, Kouji? I want to go get dip." Kouichi turns to look at Tommy and asks, "Who's Dayus?" Tommy then holds up Dayus with both hands, answering Kouichi's question, "This is Dayus." Kouichi looks at Dayus and then says, "I didn't know that Shade had a pet snake."

It was at hearing the word snake that Kouji just froze. Slowly he turns to look at Tommy and then see Dayus in Tommy's hands. He looks on as Kouji pales and bolts off the couch. They all look at Kouji, Kouji says, "I don't do reptiles." Takuya then figures out, and says, "Dayus isn't a reptile, he's a snake." "Snakes are reptiles." He tells his cousin. Takuya looks at him in surprise. "I didn't know that!" Takuya says. "Takuya, even I knew that." Tommy says and Kouichi then takes Dayus from Tommy and Kouji just trades spots with J.P.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He sighs, for after that Kouichi and Tommy had decided to try and cure Kouji of his fear of Dayus. It was a good thing that he told the two that Dayus was staying at his place. Though he did say that if Shinya wouldn't mind, he would let Tommy take care of Dayus the next time his parents and him leave the city.

He sighs as he looks out the window. They were going to the beach with Takuya's family. Chaos decided to stay at home this time around. He just thinks that Chaos just didn't want to get salt into his red fur. Also Tommy had talked his parents into letting him come with them. Shinya and Tommy have been getting along pretty well. He thinks it has to do with the simple fact that Takuya likes to tease both of them.

It's odd, though. Watching Tommy and Takuya act seems to remind him of something. He just couldn't put his finger on it though. It's like he should know just what it's like to have that kind of relationship with someone older then him. He knows that what ever it is, it's about his past. He watches as cars pass them by.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He knows that he'd have a great time going to the beach with Shade and them, but something told him to stay around the city today. So here he was, patrolling around the train station. He's gotten use to talking to other people; he still had to laugh at the thought of Kouji being scared of Dayus though. Kouji and Shade sometimes act the same, but for different reasons. Shade just doesn't want to get really close to anyone, for the simple fact that it might bring up memories. Kouji did it for the simple reason that he didn't want to get hurt when his dad and them move. He does know that Kouji has a dog-named Maru.

He sighs as he again circles the building. He wonders why none of the security guards ever try to chase him off, though. He shakes those thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to worry about that.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She watches as the sunsets. She just sighs as she looks at the other buildings. She knows that Kari was beginning to worry about her. But it's like she just couldn't accept that she can't do anything. A part of her told her that she could find them. She began to have this feeling for about three months now. She moves to the computer and just closes her eyes. _'Sorry Kari, but they need me. I'll see you when you follow. I need to do this and I know that you'd understand. Hope you show up soon.'_

Then she feels likes she's floating, and then she opens her eyes to watch as she heads to that ball of light. She then see a city, a different city then any she has known. She had this feeling that this city wasn't in her dimension. She then sees this train station and soon she falls right into the screen with the city on it.

She lands on all fours, but feels weak. She then looks around; she then heads to the stairs. She then begins to climb them. She soon makes it to the next level, which is the main floor and push the door open. She looks at all the people walking around. Most had cell phones by their ears. She suddenly wonders if this was such a good idea. Then she shakes her head in hopes to clear her thoughts. Then she sees this red and black dog moving around through the crowd. The dog then seems to sense her and looks towards her. Their eyes met and the dog stops walking. They continue to stare into each other's eyes, even with all the people walking in front of their line of sight.

Slowly the dog heads to where she is, and she feels very weak. The dog makes his way to where she is and then whisper, "Hey, you ok?" She then blinks in surprise. "Your not a dog?" She says in awe. "Shh, none of these people know about Digimon. Need help?" The red and black Digimon asks. She recovers a bit and says, "Just lead the way out." The dog nods once and turns around and she follows him.

Soon they make it out of the train station and she collapses on the ground by an alley. "You are in bad shape, huh? Wait here, I'll get you something to eat." Before she could say anything the Digimon walks away. She sighs and curls up a bit. She could tell that this Digimon was familiar with this city and seems friendly. She could understand how she mistook him for a dog, for around his neck was a collar with tags. The way nobody seem to think nothing of him, means that everyone just thought of him as a dog. It also means that he has a partner, as well. That thought gave she hope, that maybe this Digimon might know where Patamon and T.K. were.

Soon the red and black Digimon brings back a bag. She gets up and opens it when the Digimon places the bag down. In it were fries and a hamburger. "It's kind of early for a hamberger, but that's what I could find." The Digimon says. "Early? It's evening!" She tells the other Digimon. "Evening? It's 9:23 am! Look at the clock over there." The Digimon points to the clock by the train station. She feels her jaw drop in surprise.

Then her stomack growls for the first time in months and she turns back to the food. After she finishes the burger, she asks, "What's you name?" "I'm called Chaos, though I'm a ChaosPupmon. You?" Chaos asks. "Gatomon. So, have you send any Patamons around?" She asks. Chaos shakes his head, and says, "Sorry to tell you this, but I'm the only Digimon around. My partner's Shade. He when to the beach with his parents and his cousins. You could rest over at our house, though."

She thinks this over as she eats the fries. "How long have you been with Shade?" She asks. "Since he was 3 years old. He's 12, now. So I've been around this city for a good nine years." Chaos answers. She just stops and stares in awe at the other Digimon. "You've been with your partner from nine years?" Chaos just nods his head. She then turns back to eating the rest of the fries. Her thoughts were in a jumble. But she did know one thing, though. Chaos was a nice enough Digimon from the looks of things. She might have just have gotten herself catch and sent to the pound if it wasn't for him.

After eating what's left of the fries, she take a long good look at Chaos then says, "Lead the way. I need to clean myself and get some rest. This is just way too much right now." Chaos just nods and leads the way out of the alley. She follows on all fours, other then a few glances their way they had no trouble walking to Chaos's home.

She watches as Chaos goes up to one of the window and push it up. Then crawls through, she then does the same. She looks around the living room and jumps down to the floor. Chaos closes the window and does the same. She follow him to the bathroom and she thanks him and begins to have a shower.

Then she finish drying, she heads to the living room and onto the couch to have herself a nap. She knows that Chaos was on the same couch and for the first time in months, she felt safe.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He watches as Gatomon falls asleep. He would never have thought that the odd cat that he found was white. He thought that she was maybe goldish in color, but it seems that something major happened. She also looks better then when he first spotted her. He had a feeling that she might have went down a level if he hadn't gotten food to her when he did. He might not remember much, but he did know that if he lost enough energy that's what would happen to him.

He sighs and begins to think of which of the Digidestine would be able to hide her. As much as he would like to think that it's a good idea to have her here, he didn't want Shade's parents to think of why their son has a stuff cat. He would have to talk to Shade when they get back. So he also takes a bit of a nap.

It was later, after he woke and turned on the TV, that Gatomon finally woke. At first she looks around in alarm and then seems to remember just where she is. "Hungry?" He asks. Gatomon turns to him and then nods. "Well, I don't think you'll like Dog food. So, if you can open something, you can eat it. Just don't pig out, Shade's parents might think that someone broke into the house." He says and Gatomon nods.

Later he hears the car pull up, he turns off the TV and leads Gatomon to Shade's room. "There back. Just hide in there." He tells her and then go to the living room. The door opens and he sees a smiling, laughing Shade walk into the house carrying stuff in.

"Hey Chaos, miss us?" Shade's dad asks. He just follows Shade to the kitchen as a response. "I think he missed Shade more." Shade's mom says with a laught. Shade just winks at him and puts the stuff he's carrying onto the table.

To Be Continued …


	6. Chapter 6

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

She looks around the room. It was then that she saw a picture with a blond in it. She jumps onto the desk to get a closer look. As she takes a good look at the blond in the picture, she also notices that Chaos was also in it. It was then that it dawned on her on just who the blond kid was. He looks younger in the picture and didn't have a white hat on his head, or for that matter any hat on his head.

"T.K." She says in awe. Then she begins to look for more pictures and soon finds many with T.K. being in each at different ages. There were also in the pictures was sometimes this kid with goggles with a hat on. Also with grown ups that she could guess were his 'parents.' She just sat there, getting a grip.

She also has this feeling about Chaos. It's true that Digimon can Digivolve down different lines, but she hasn't seen it until now. Patamon and Chaos were one and the same. _'If he didn't know me, then that means that T.K. won't either.'_ She thinks are she just stares off into space. The only thing that she could get is this, some how T.K. appeared in this reality as a three year old. He doesn't remember his past, and mostly likely has a Digi-Egg. This people adopt him and soon that Digi-Egg hatches. The Digimon that hatches the Digivolves in time to rookie level. Which is ChaosPupmon. Without remembering their pasts, they grow up here.

And if nine months have passed where she came from, that means that if every month that passes means that T.K. and Patamon grow a year older. And if Kari and the others show up in a year, then T.K. will be in his twenties. This made her ill just thinking about it. _'Then it's a good thing that I left when I did. By tomorrow in their time, they'll be finding their way here. So, all I need to do is try and get T.K. and Patamon to remember. That sounds easier then it will be. They might not want to leave.'_

She snaps out of her thoughts when the door open. She then finds herself looking into blue eyes. They weren't as open or as friendly as they should be. She then looks at the mess she made and says, "Sorry." She hears him sigh and says, "It's ok. No harm done." She gets off the desk and onto the bed. Chaos looks at her, puzzled as to why she would want to look at pictures.

T.K. picks them up and puts them back to where she found them. As she watches as T.K. moves around, she notices that he was wearing dark colored clothes, and found it odd that he would. But then again, he doesn't remember who she is or who he himself is.

"I'm Shade. So, what's you're name?" T.K. asks. _'Not T.K., for now he only looks to be T.K. He has no memory of me or of anyone else for that matter. So right now, Shade is him name.'_ "I'm Gatomon. I was wondering what Chaos's partner looked like." She tells him. She wonders if he believes her, for he just looks at her. She keeps her cool though. Then he sighs, and says, "I'll phone Takuya later. Do you want anything?" She shakes her head and Shade then heads out of the room. Chaos stays for a minute and then says, "You brought something out. I wonder what, though." She looks surprise at that. "I remind of something?" She asks. "I think so. But then, he really doesn't want to talk about this. Even with me. He doesn't like to think about it. He just wants to leave it alone and just live his life. I'm trying to get him to remember. So, you know us?" Chaos says. She thinks about it and says, "Your suppose to be a Patamon. And he's Hope." Chaos looks surprised and then turns to leave. "Thanks. Don't let him get you down. He's kind of hard to get close to." Chaos says and then leaves.

She sighs at that. Now it seems that T.K. was taking a page out of Matt's book, without even knowing it. But she'll feel better once some of the others show up. Shade might be T.K., but if he doesn't want to remember, she doesn't know if he ever will. But she was happy that she found them. That was more then she was hoping for.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

Seeing Gatomon brought out some feeling of heart break in him. He had a feeling that he made Gatomon uncomfortable when he just stared at her. He also knows that Chaos was glad to have her around. For if Gatomon was a solid connection to his past, then he had a feeling that there's more where she came from. It seems to be a countdown as to when they'll show themselves.

But he had an idea of whom Gatomon belonged to, though. She belonged to someone like Kouji. He wonders if Kouji might not object to looking after her. He'll talk to Takuya about it on Sunday. For now, he wants to enjoy a meal with his parents and to just relax before the past comes a calling.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Her phone rings and she picks it up. "Hello?" She asks. "Kari, I hate to tell you this, but Gatomon's gone!" Tai says. She just pales and asks softly, "When did this happen?" Tai says, "We just found out ten minutes ago. We searched the apartment, but we found your computer on. I called Izzy and he's coming right over." She thinks about this and looks into Davis's worried face and says, "I'm coming home. See you later." She closes the phone and puts it into her purse.

Then says to Davis, "Gatomon's gone. Izzy's heading over to take a look at my computer. I need to get home. Sorry Davis." Davis also gets up and walks with her. "I'll come too. It's a Digidestine thing, after all. I'll phone Ken. Maybe he can help, too." Davis says. She nods and Davis does just that.

They make it to her place in about fifteen minutes. They meet up with Ken and Yolei. They make it to her apartment and then heads to her room to get a change of cloths. She uses the bathroom to change and then goes to where everyone else is standing. She then breaks the silents by asking, "Well?" Izzy sighs and says, "Some how, Gatomon opened a dimensional gate. I think I can locate where she landed. The thing is, I think that the reality she is at is moving at a faster rate then us. For all I know, every minute might be an hour or more. I'm trying to get that world to be at the same time as our reality. It's slow going, but it's working. I think… Yes got it! Now I'll find away to have the D-terminals working. That way you can E-mail us when your there. This'll take an hour." Izzy then takes their D-terminals.

Soon Matt shows up, for Tai phoned Matt to let him know that Gatomon might have found where T.K. and Patamon are. She hopes that not too much time has passed. But she fears the worst, though.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He sighs as he thinks about what's happening. First they found out that his cousin's dog is really a Digimon. Then they told him all about their adventures in the Digital World. Finally, there was now a cat Digimon staying at Zoe's place. Gatomon was her name and it seems that she's from a different reality. For it seems that her partner is some girl named Kari, and that this Kari is also the child of Light for the Digidestine of that reality. Of course he still bugs Kouji at the fact that there is a girl out there that shares the same element as him.

Gatomon's been here for a week already, and seems to be waiting for her partner. And for once, they all think that Gatomon's right about that. If Gatomon and Kari have a relationship anywhere as close as Shade and Chaos, then they should expect some of that reality's Digidestine and partners showing up soon. And with that on mind, they were all thinking of ways to greet them.

He sighs as he gets home, he opens the door. Taking off his shoes and closing the door, he then makes his way to the kitchen to get a snack. He finds what he'll looking for and heads to the living room to watch TV and to snack.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Izzy finishes with the D-terminals, and not a minute sooner by the way she feels. Well, Tai and Ken had started packing food, cloths, and tents. Davis and her had gone for the sleeping bags. They didn't know what they'd encounter while they were at this different reality, and they wanted to be prepared. They hope for a quick job, to get Gatomon, T.K., and Patamon, and then leave.

Matt comes back with some cloths for himself, for Ken, for Yolei, and for Davis. Davis changes into something more normal. Soon, they all were ready. They already knew whom they were going with, Tai and Matt one pair, Davis and Ken as another, and finally Yolei and herself. They were taking their partners too.

Izzy opens the gate and they all hold up their Digivices. Soon they find themselves in a black void and then they see this city with a train station. They go right through that picture. They land in a pile; soon they get out of it and find themselves on the second floor. They all head up the stairs to the main level.

They open the doors and find a lot of people walking around. They split up and head in different directions. They also found out that it wasn't even noon yet. Most of the Digimon were in their in-training forms, making them easier to carry around, only Wormon was still a rookie.

She and Yolie explored around until they found a park. They were amazed at how many people had cell phones. Even kids their own age had one. They search around the park, and then she sees something. She checks it out, for she thought she saw someone with a white bundle. Soon she sees a girl her age with Gatomon in her arms. She runs up to the girl and says, as she gets close, "Hi I'm wondering where you got that stuff cat?" She sees Gatomon move her head and says, "This is Kari, my partner. Kari, this is Zoe. I've been living at her house for the pass week. It's alright, Zoe's a Digidestine." Zoe holds out her hand and says, "We're heard a great deal about you. You know, Kouji's the Warrior for Light for our group." She takes the hand and they shake. "Kouji?" She asks Gatomon. "He's not who you thinking of. He's twin brothers with Kouichi, who's the Warrior for Darkness for their group. I found it hard to believe myself, but I got to know the two of them and their nice. Though Kouji reminds me of Matt." Gatomon answers.

She sighs and Zoe ofter Gatomon to her. She takes her partner from Zoe. "My friend Yolei's right over there. Maybe we can talk more?" She tells Zoe. Zoe smiles and nods, so she leads Zoe to where she left Yolei. She also had time to think about how better Gatomon looks. Gatomon, too, seems much more full of life then the last time she saw her. Then something about what Gatomon says got through. "You've been here a week?" She says stunned as they draw closer to Yolei.

Yolei with Poromon in her arms walks towards them. Then Yolei asks, "Huh? I missed something didn't I?" "Gatomon says she's been here for a week. And by the way, this is Zoe. She's the person that Gatomon stayed with. Zoe, this is my friend Yolei and her partner Poromon." Yolei and Zoe shake hands and then Yolei asks, "If you don't mind my asking, but wheres your partner?" Zoe sighs and replies, "I don't have one. It's a long story, but I'm Warrior of Wind. I think I better call Takuya to tell him you guys have arrived. I forgot my cell phone, I'll go use the pay phone. I'll be back."

They watch as Zoe leaves them and then Kari asks the question that's buging her. "T.K.?" She says. Gatomon drops out of her arms and just sighs. Gatomon then says, "I know where they are, but I don't think you'd want to meet him just yet." She and Yolei look at each other and then she asks, "Why not? It's T.K., even if he's like older, his still our friend." Gatomon then looks at her in the eye. "He looks a lot like the T.K. we know, but he doesn't remember anything. And Patamon isn't even a Patamon anymore." Gatomon says slowly. She freezes at that, some how she didn't expect this. Yolei asks, "How can he look like T.K.? I thought this place was on a faster time." Gatomon then says, "He came here as a three year old. He doesn't remember any other life then this one. Patamon's now a ChaoPupmon. I warn you now, he even goes by a different name. It's Shade Kanbara." Yolei and she just kind of stand there, stunned at this information. It's one thing to come to terms with T.K. being maybe an adult, but for him to have a second childhood and to not remember anything of ever being T.K. was taxing her imagination.

To Be Continued …


	7. Chapter 7

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

He heads out to get more frozen rats for Dayus. He puts his MP3 headphones on his head and walks out with Chaos following him out the door. Then he puts the headphones over his ears and pushes play on his MP3.

He's listening to Stray from the Wolf's Rain sound track. He feels great; he slept in, and didn't receive a phone call from his cousin about help with his homework. Then this kid stops him with goggles on his head close to an alley. He removes his headphone and looks at the kid.

"Well?" He asks the kid. He sees another kid holding a green toy worm. "Ok, why didn't you stop when I called you?" The kid with the goggles asks. He looks to Chaos and Chaos just shrugs. He looks at the kid and says, "I don't know you, so could you move? I got some place I rather be then here." He tries to move forward but the kid stops him. "I don't know what kind of mind games your playing, but everyone's worried about you. So just stop acting and lets go already." The kid says. He just stares at the kid and then at the other one. "Is something wrong with him? I mean, he does remind me of my cousin, but without the hat. Could you maybe talk him out of what ever imagery world he think his in?" He asks the other kid. "Davis, I think we should just let him leave." The kid says to the one with goggles.

Davis looks at other kid and then says, "He's not leaving until I get some answers! He just disappears into thin air and now that we find him, he thinks he can just take off! No way!" Chaos stiffens at this. He just wonders just who this kid think he is. Then Chaos says in a low and angry tone, "Are you threatening him?" That causes the two kids to look down at Chaos. Chaos just glares at Davis, and then a blue creature jumps out of Davis's bag. He just blinks in surprise, but he recovers and looks around. "Drop it, Chaos. We don't need to get into a fight, right now. Listen, I don't know who you are, but I think you better just leave me alone. So, just move away and I'll act like this never happened, ok?"

He moves away from the two with Digimon. Not caring that they might be right, and he was the one they were looking for. He doesn't want to think about it. He hears Chaos race to catch up to him. He puts the headphones back on, and soon sees the shop he usually gets his frozen rats from. He wonders just what else will be going wrong soon.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

She finishes writing and sending E-mail. Zoe was back and talking to Zoe about shopping. After sending it for about three minutes, Davis sent out E-mail.

I think we encountered him. Has this red and black dog with him, and it could talk. Guessing that dog's Patamon. T.K. didn't know us, or about our partners. Coming to the park.

C-ya soon, Davis

She sighs and puts her D-terminal away. Gatomon and Poromon look up and she says, "Davis and Ken encountered Shade. They're heading our way." Gatomon sighs and says, "Must have been some encounter." She just nods and looks to where Zoe and Yolei were hitting if off. Zoe says that Takuya was phoning the other Digidestine to get them to meet up at this park. She had also asked about Shade. It seems that Takuya was Shade's 'cousin.' Zoe didn't ask about how she knows about Shade though. Guessing that Gatomon told them about him and his partner.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

Kouichi was the only other Digidestine that could make it. He didn't bother trying to phone Shade just yet. Hoping to talk to him later, when this whole thing is settled. That way, he didn't have to deal with glares from Shade or that Shade might just get up and leave. Just because Shade has a partner and these other guys have one too, doesn't mean that Shade would want to meet with them.

So he looks around for Zoe and sees her talking to this other girl with glasses. He walks up to them and notices that another girl was sitting a bit back with a pink ball and Gatomon. _'So, I'm guessing that's Kari with Gatomon. So Yolei's the one talking with Zoe.'_ He thinks as he walks up to them.

"Hey Zoe, I take it that this is Yolei?" He says and they look at him. "This is Yolei and the one with the Digimon is Kari, Gatomon's partner. So, who's all coming?" Zoe asks. "Just Kouichi. I didn't bother to phone Shade about this. So, how many others are walking around?" He asks. "There's Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken. They all have their partner too. So, when will Kouichi show up?" Zoe asks. He shrugs, and answers, "When he gets here." He then notices that both the girls were looking at his goggle and hat combo. He wonders just why they then just sigh and look at each other. It was like he was missing out on something, he looks at Zoe and she just shrugs.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

She looks at the boy that came over. He's wearing goggles and a hat on his head. It was kind of freaky that. And if he's wearing them, it means that he's the leader of the group. She then turns to her side and sees a kid walk over.

"Hey Kouichi! Thanks for coming!" Takuya yells out. She looks on, as the other kid gets closer. "Sorry that Kouji can't make it, but he does have kendo practice. Hello, I'm Kouichi Kimura. It's nice to meet the two of you." Kouichi says politely. She was gets up and says, "My name's Kari Kamiya and this is my friend Yolei Inoue. Yolei's partner is Poromon. I believe you already met my partner, Gatomon. It's a nice to meet you Kouichi." Kouichi smiles and nods his head. "So you're Gatomon's partner, you do remind me of Kouji. Sorry, but it's true." Kouichi says. She just blinks and says, "He's the one that's the Warrior for Light, right?" Takuya the one that answers, "Yip. So, just how did you get a hold of your friends?" Yolei then begins to explain about just what a D-terminal is and can do.

After about thirty minutes Davis and Ken shows up. It looks like Davis was angry about his encounter. But when Davis sees Takuya, he forgets about his encounter with Shade. "Hey! Nice goggles!" Davis says to Takuya. "You too! I'm Takuya Kanbara. This is Kouichi and Zoe." Takuya greets Davis. "I'm Davis Motomiya. My partner's DemiVeemon. Also this is Ken Ichijouji and his partner Wormon. Nice to meet you guys."

So Takuya, Davis, and Ken were all talking about soccer. It seems that Takuya was also on his school's soccer team. She and the others just sat around and talk about stuff.

Then she sees her brother and Matt coming towards them. She sees Koromon under Tai's arm and Tsunomon in Matt's arms. She waves them over. "Hey Kari. So, these are so of this worlds Digidestine?" Tai asks, as he gets closer. She introduces Tai and Matt to Takuya, Kouichi, and Zoe. Then she introduces Takuya, Kouichi, and Zoe to Matt and her brother.

They soon decided to find some place else to visit at. So, Takuya leads the way to his house. There, Takuya plans on calling his cousin. At that, Matt looks away. They all wonder just how their first meeting with Shade will turn out.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He's home when the phone rings. He sighs and goes to pick it up. "Hello?" He says tiredly. "Geeze! You sound so thrilled to hear from me. What happened? Go jumped?" His cousin says. He snorts and answers, "Yea I did. Tell me, does this have anything to do with some kids and Digimon?" There was a silent and his cousin says, "How'd you know? We got four kids our age with Digimon and two teens around sixteen years old with Digimon. I guess you had a run in?" He sighs and answers, "A kid with goggles kind of threatened me. I think it's for the best that he and I don't have a second run in. What's the older two like?" "Well one of them is a blond and has blue eyes. The other has this hair thing going on. So, you want any visitors?" His cousin says. He thinks about it and says, "If I don't, your going to send them anyway, right?" "You know me too well. It's just Kari with Gatomon and Ken with his partner. Kouichi and them have just left. So, I guess that answers that, huh?" His cousin says. "I'll try to be civil. Good luck with yours." He says and they both hang up.

"We're getting visitors, huh?" Chaos says. "Kari with Gatomon and some kid named Ken and his partner. Kouichi is bringing them over." He tells his partner. He sits back down on the couch and just thinks about all of this.

He was already getting a headache just thinking of this whole event. He just wishes that he were just left alone. But then, Chaos seems to be a happier at this turn of events. He wonders just what this Kari girl is like. He has a feeling that like Gatomon, she'll be stirring up some memories.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They come to a house and she looks surprised. For some reason, she thought that Shade would live in an apartment. She was also nervous about all of this. She didn't really know what to expect from Shade. And with Davis already confronting him about this, she wonders how he'll take her and Ken.

Kouichi knocks on the door and it opens to reveal a tall blond. She just can't help but stare into his face. _'T.K. what happened to you?'_ She thinks as they step into the house. "Hey Kouichi. Gatomon. I take it that this are Kari and Ken?" Shade asks as he closes the door. She sees a red and black dog on the couch, watching them. "Yes they are. Guys, this is Shade, Takuya's cousin." Kouichi tells them. "Hey, I'm Chaos. Nice to see you again Gatomon." Chaos says. They blink and look at Chaos. "Hey your self. This is Wormon, Ken's partner." Gatomon says as she heads to the couch.

They all head to the living room to sit down. She watches as Shade goes to get them something to drink. She found it odd to think that this was T.K. For T.K. never liked to wear dark colored cloths. But the biggest change had to do with his eyes. They weren't as carefree and trusting as she remember them, and for some reason, it pains her to think that about the differences between the T.K. she remembers and the T.K. she sees now.

She looks at Ken and sees that Ken could see it too. _'I know that, logically, he relieved his childhood and that he doesn't remember anything of being named T.K. But he's so different that I can understand what Gatomon means by him being T.K. but really him. I wonder how Matt will like this news.'_ She thinks as she takes her drink from Shade. Then Shade sits down by Chaos. Chaos turns and curls up closer to him.

Nobody spoke and then she sighs. "You really don't know, huh?" She asks. "I would have thought that Gatomon would have warned you." Shade answers. She looks uncomfortable when she answers, "She did. But I had to see it for myself. Does Takuya and the other know?" Kouichi just stays silent. "I don't think that Takuya ever wondered about me. He doesn't know I'm adopted. Not even Shinya knows, I think." Shade tells them. Kouichi just kind of sighs and says, "So you're adopted? Sorry, but I kind of had that thought when I first saw you. You didn't really look like Takuya or Shinya." Then Kouichi looks around and asks, "So, just what else is there that we should know?" Chaos answers, "Well, for one thing, Shade's not his real name. And he came here as a three year old and as for me, as a Digi-Egg. We just don't remember anything before we landed here." Kouichi just sighs and says, "This is really complicated. I believe I'm already confused. Just how old are you suppose to be?" She answers, "The age is 13 years old."

**To Readers:**

I hope Davis's behavior is believable! Sorry if there's any spelling errors, spell check can only do so much.

To Be Continued …


	8. Chapter 8

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

They left after an hour. They did get to see Dayus though. She didn't know just what to make of the fact that Shade has a pet snake named Dayus. But at least she didn't seem to make a bad impression, or at least she hopes she didn't.

As they head back to Takuya's house, they began to talk to Kouichi about Shade or AKA T.K. Kouichi relates what he knows about Shade. It wasn't much though. For it seems that he's only known Shade for a few weeks. According to Kouichi, Takuya knows more about his adopted cousin then any of the Digidestine. But what Kouichi did know was that Shade has special classes on Friday. It seems that just because Shade doesn't remember his life as T.K., doesn't mean that he doesn't remember what he was learned at school. So, it seems that Shade was considered to be a genius in this reality.

They make it back to Takuya's house and knock. The door opens and a kid looks up at them. "Is Takuya still home?" Kouichi asks. "Hey Kouichi. And yea, big bro's in the basement with some new people." The kid opens the door wider to let them in. "Thanks Shinya." Shinya just nods and heads back to the living room.

They head to the basement. They find Takuya and the others on around a computer. Yolei has a D-Terminal connected to the computer. "Hey Kari!" Davis says as they come off the final step. For the first time that they've been here, she finally feels tired. She smiles warmly at Davis and says, "Hey Davis. So, when did Shinya get here?" She puts Gatomon down and walk over to where Davis was standing. Davis puts his arm around her shoulders and then Matt looks up and she says, "We meet Shade and Chaos, also Dayus. Takuya, how long has Shade have Dayus?" Takuya looks up and answers, "Since we were eight years old. So, was he civil?" Ken answers that, "We talked. Let's just say that I need to rethink some things." "That bad?" Davis asks. "Just weird is all." She says, then asks, "How the connection?" Yolei answers, "We're trying to stabilize the connection, but it takes about five minutes to send and receive E-mails. It also seems that your parents are back and that Izzy is trying to calm your parents down. It seems that your mom want to phone Matt's mom about, well …" She sighs and nods.

Kouichi sighs and says to Takuya, "I think we need to talk." Takuya looks clueless at Kouichi and says, "Ok. What about?" Kouichi says, "About your cousin." Takuya sighs and they head up stairs to talk.

Tai then decides to tell Ken and her the plan. "We'll be camping at the park. Zoe knew this good spot to hide our stuff too. I think we'll wait around, to well, you know." She just knows what he was saying. Zoe just raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say a word.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He watches as his partner just lies there, not moving. He was beginning to worry about him. For one thing, he wasn't crying, but also wasn't raging either. He knows the something happened, and that Shade must have remembered something.

He finally moves off the couch and moves to where Shade's head is. "What's wrong?" He asks softly. "I got a memory. It's been playing in my mind since they left. I can't get rid of it." Shade says in a whisper. "It might help you if you tell me." He says. Shade doesn't answer right away, and then he begins.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He's waiting for someone. He just looks out at the water, just waiting. Then he looks to where a white Digimon is and that Digimon says, "He'll come back, T.K. He's your brother." He sighs and looks out at the water again. "I just wish he'd hurry up, though."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shade finish speaking. He blinks at hearing the name T.K. "So, I must have been that white Digimon." He reasons. "I'm still getting over the whole brother thing." Shade says. He blinks and sighs at that. "I guess. You think that your brother came?" He asks as he lies down on the floor. "I think he's one of the older ones. I wonder just how Takuya's going to take the fact that I'm adopted." Shade says a bit more brightly. He grins and laughs a bit at that. "I wonder just what his reaction will be." He says.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

Shinya and him just stare dumbly at Kouichi, for Kouichi had just told him something that he should have figured out a long time ago. Which was that Shade was adopted. The reason Shinya was in the room with them had to do with the fact that he was getting a drink and overheard what Kouichi told him.

Both just trying to understand why their parents didn't tell them. But then again, they never gave it much thought. _'Well, I guess I know why Kari's mom wants to call Matt's mom. Matt is Shade's older brother. I wonder what Matt must feel like to find that out? But then, how did Shade get here? How did Shade become a three year old? Ok, first get Shinya out of the room and then get answers.'_

He then looks over at Shinya and asks, "Did you want to phone mom and dad to confirm this?" Shinya blinks and then slowly nods his head. "Then go use the house phone." He says calmly. Shinya then heads out of the room with his glass still in his hand.

After making sure that Shinya was at the phone, he come back over to where Kouichi was. He takes a breath and then asks, "How is it that my cousin was transformed into a three year old?" Kouichi thinks about it and then says, "He don't remember anything from his first childhood. I also didn't really think to ask. We can get thought about it later. I think the big question is, did whatever caused this to happen still a threat?" He blinks at that and then says, "I think only Shade can answer that. So, what does this make Matt? My cousin too?" Kouichi smiles a little at that. "I'd take it up with Matt. So you notice that they are mostly brothers too?" He sighs and nods his head. "Matt's blond and blue eyed. Shade's blond and blue eyed. So, I wonder just what Shade's real name is?" He says out loud.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

It was Monday after school. On Sunday, his parent and him went to the movies and then visited with some old friends. Saruka and him just kind of just left each other alone. Saruka spent most of her time playing her PS2. He was on the computer for most of the night. Saruka is two years older then him. She did tease him about his boyish good looks though, but then again, that wasn't new.

He founds Chaos, Zoe, and his cousin was waiting for him. He knew that they want him to meet with the others that came from his original home reality. This morning Takuya wanted to hear him out. Mostly about if he was just pretending not to remember or if it was real. He even told Takuya about the memory he remembers on Saturday. Takuya then seems satisfied that he really didn't remember.

He just sighs, and knew just what Chaos wants him to do. He sighs and walks over to them. He just hopes that Davis won't be there. "Hey." He says and then they then head to the park where they're camping.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

She's glad when she sees Shade with Takuya, Zoe, and Chaos. She looks over to where Matt is. So far, Matt and her were the only ones that noticed them. Matt's partner was with the others sleeping. She sighs and says, "Hope it works out between you two." "Thanks." Matt says.

Then Ken, Tai, and Yolei finally notice the approaching group. Kari took Davis away to go look around. Mostly hoping to keep Davis and Shade away from each other. The thought it a good idea to keep them separated.

She grins at Chaos and he just moves ahead of the group. "Back again." Chaos says, grinning at her. She lets her eyes roll, but she was happy to see him. "Hey again Matt. Tai, Ken, and you too Yolei." Chaos says. Tai just grins at Chaos and says, "Well, as long as you remember that we're here."

They then turn to watch as Matt walks up to Shade. Takuya and Zoe walk over to where Tai and them were sitting. She has long since given up on trying to read Shade. So, she didn't know just what his reaction is to Matt. Though, she did know that Matt was just plain nervous. She couldn't really blame Matt, though. Even knowing him for a good week, she was just uneasy around him. It mostly had to do with how he acts, for he was just really reserved.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Your older brother." Matt says quite calmly. Shade nods at that and says, "I guess you want to go talk, you know. Away from the rest of them?" Matt relaxes a bit and nods. They then go off on their own. She looks at Chaos to see if he wants to go with them. As if reading her mind, he says, "They need time alone. Plus, he'll tell me all about it later. I think we're waiting on Tommy and J.P. though." She then turn around to watch as the others just sit around. They decided to trade stories, but she really wants to see Tai and the other's reaction when Takuya and Zoe explain how they saved the Digital World. She got the story from Zoe last Monday.

So, she hangs around with Chaos to watch the other's reactions to this reality's Digidestine. She wasn't disappointed. "You mean that you became a Digimon?" Tai asks slowly. Takuya nods. "I couldn't believe it too, at the time. But I'm Fire, Zoe's Wind, J.P.'s Lightning, Tommy's Ice, Kouji's Light, and Kouichi's Darkness. It was really crazy; first we had to find our human spirits and then our beast spirits. The problem with the beast ones were they were harder to control." Takuya finish telling them. Then they spy J.P. walking over. Zoe waves at J.P. and J.P. then sees them. He then walks over to where they are.

"J.P. I'd like to introduce you to Tai Kamiya, Ken Ichijiouji, and Yolei Inoue. At the moment Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, and Matt Ishida are busy. Guys, this is J.P. Shibayama." Takuya says. "Hey, nice to meet you. I hear you guys have partners. Where are they at?" J.P. says. "There over there, snoozing." Yolei says. She points where the Digimon were sleeping. He nods and then finds a spot to sit.

Soon she loses interest in what's going on. Soon she just began to talk to Chaos about stuff. Before they know it, Matt and Shade were coming back to the group and the look on J.P.'s face then he looks at Matt and then at Shade, it just made her want to laugh, long and hard.

"Hey." Shade greets the others. "Hey, I'm Matt. You must be J.P. Nice to meet you." Matt says. J.P. just nods and then says, "You too look a lot alike." It was Shade that answered that. "That's cause he's my older brother." She could see that Matt had a tiny smile at hearing that. She feels relief that Shade expects that. J.P.'s eyes light up and it dawns on him on just what that means. But they don't push it. She looks at Chaos; she finds that he as a smile on his face. She couldn't blame him, though. It was a start on the long path of getting T.K. back.

To Be Continued …


	9. Chapter 9

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

They walk away from the others. He studies his brother out of the corner of his eye. Just seeing Matt had brought out three memories already. Most of them had to do with being at this different world and someone threatening to harm him. _'I must have been quite young when that happened. So, why don't I remember anything from when I was last at this age?'_ He thinks as they find a nice spot to talk.

They find one by the water fountain. They sit on the stone bench and they don't say anything for a while. It was Matt that broke the silents. "You've changed." Matt states in a matter of fact tone. He nods and answers, "I got a second chance to grow up." Matt just sighs and looks at the treetops. "It's kind of hard to think that you're so reserved. You used to be more open and friendly. You smiled more often, too." Matt says wistfully. He doesn't say anything.

They sit there for three minutes then he says, "Seeing you, I remember some things. Nothing important, I think. Just times of three times of being in trouble and looking at you. They don't finish, but I see you and I think I'm kind of young." Matt looks over at him. "You were seven at the time. Kind of odd to be talking about it, it was so long ago. I use to think only I could protect you then. But as time went on, I watched you grow. I then kind of took off to find myself. I know you didn't want me to leave, but I felt that you didn't need me. Tai tried you like a little brother, too. With me living with dad, I didn't get that chance. I guess it hurts for me to say it, but Tai was there for you more then I was." Matt doesn't finish. He could tell that there was more. "You got jealous." He says simply. Matt nods, adding, "I just wanted to protect you, but I was trying too hard. It took me a while before I expected that you still wanted me to be part of your life. I was a jerk too. I use to get into fights with Tai. Don't get me wrong, we still do, but most of the time, it was kind of over me wanting to protect you. But I couldn't, you have Patamon to do that. I guess Chaos now."

They don't say anything for a few minutes. Memories surface of some of those times. He knows that he had to go back, but it was going to be hard. He wouldn't be the same guy as he once was. He also didn't know what to make of Davis and Kari. He just sighs and looks at the time. "We should get back." Matt nods and they get up. They head to where they left the others. He has a lot on his mind, though. Already a headache was happening.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They finally make it back by 5:43. She hopes that it gave them enough time with Shade. They find just the others from their own reality. "So, everything went ok?" She asks, fearing the answer. "Good enough, all things considered." Tai says cheerfully. "Like?" Davis asks. "He admits that Matt's his brother." Her brother says.

She blinks and relief spreads throughout her body. She feels much better and then she asks, "Any word from Izzy?" "Just that we might want to take T.K. and Chaos with us when we leave. Right now, he's looking for a way to do that. But it seems that Kouichi is coming to visit us with his twin, Kouji." Yolei says. Ken nods, and Matt asks, "How you time alone together?" "Great! We when to a mall and we looked around at just what kind of cell phones that they have. You'll never guess what some of them can do! There are also novels that you can read while your waiting for some of the cell phones. You can even have different ring tones for different callers." Davis tells them. She nods to support what he's telling them this.

She goes to sit with Yolei. She then looks around and finds the can food. They had a small fire going. Not very big, but it didn't need to be. She could hear Davis talk more about what they had found while exploring the mall. She looks over at Gatomon and asks, "So, what's between you and Chaos?" Gatomon looks her way and looks stunned. "We're friends!" Gatomon says. She raises an eyebrow. Even Yolei snorts at hearing that. "Odd to think that Chaos, who's a dog type, and you, who's a cat type, seem to get along real well. I know he used to be Patamon, but he doesn't remember ever being Patamon. I just don't want your feelings to get hurt, Gatomon." She tells her partner. Gatomon just sighs and says, "I just like him, ok? He's a nice Digimon, weather he's Patamon or Chaos." Yolei says, "I think it's kind of romantic. Like a classic love story. The woman's love gets lost and is found with amnesia. Not remembering his past, he meets up with his love. And together, they try to help him remember who his really is. Is so sweet that your still attracted to him, despite him not remembering anything as Patamon." Gatomon rolls her eyes at that and doesn't comment on it.

She sighs and then goes to check on the Digimon. It would seem that they were in a game of Hide and Seek. She gave up in three minutes and returns to watch the food cook. Her thoughts going over what's been happening so far. She still doesn't like the fact that T.K.'s not acting like he should or the fact that he has a new name. She thought that once they found him, it was all a matter of taking him back home and trying to explain to his mother on how he aged so much. _'Why couldn't it be that easy? Now we have to explain to his adopted parents why their son, who they raised since he was three years old, was leaving. And why he can't visit or write to them. Then there's the fact that T.K. might not want to go back. Why is this happening? Why couldn't T.K. just remember or act like he usually does?'_ She thinks as the food cooks.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He walks home with Takuya, Chaos trailing behind. It was when he gets to his cousin's house does his aunt on seeing him, ran over to give his a huge. "We were so worried about you! You're parents got into an accident on the way home from work early. Their at the hospital now." His aunt tells him. He stiffens and pales, his aunt lets go of him and tears are running down her face.

He feels numb from hearing the news. He really doesn't hear anymore after that. He was still trying to understand that fact that something happened. _'How? How did this happen? Why now?'_ His thoughts continue to run in circles.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He watches as Shade's uncle and Aunt took him to he hospital. He remains with Takuya and Shinya. They had money for the pizza that was ordered and he was on the couch, thinking about what just happened. He was now worried that some thing's going to happen to Shade.

Takuya comes to sit with him on the couch. "Everything's going to be alright, Chaos." Takuya says softly. He doesn't make a sound. He feels Takuya pet him as he really tries to figure out what's going to next. He was planning for the worst that could happen.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He watches his cousin sleeping on their couch. Shade came home with his parents and it was very late. His parents called the school to tell them what happen. Shade will most likely be heading to the hospital. It seems that his aunt and uncle were in comas. But he doesn't think that the school would mind, after all, Shade always has his homework finished long before it's due.

Last night, Shinya and he had tried to get Chaos to cheer up. He even saved a slice of pizza for the Digimon. He sighs and heads to the kitchen. "He's still sleeping." He tells his parents. They nod and they leave Shade a note and a key for the house.

For the first time in his life, Shade was in the city and he was walking to school alone. It felt wrong that he should be going to school without his cousin and Chaos. He had soccer practice after school too.

He then looks for Zoe as soon as he gets to school. He finds her by the doors. "Hey Zoe! I got to talk to you about something." He shouts to Zoe. She stops and waits. "Shade's parents are in the hospital. He's not going to school today, and I think you might want to tell Matt and them. I don't know if Chaos will leave Shade's side, but just in case?" He tells her. Zoe nods and says, "I'll tell them after school." He watches as Zoe then goes into the school.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He dreams, for this one he sees an angel. He and the angel are surrounded in darkness. He feels exhausted, but he can't let up. He asks, "Are you alright, MagnaAngemon?" The Digimon turns and nods. "Ok, I think we better finish this. We don't know how much time as passed. And I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired." He tells his partner. MagnaAngemon answers, "I, for one, will be enjoying a nice warm bath when this is through." "Sounds good to me!" He says.

Then he sees the enemy that he stopped from entering their dimension. They had just arrived on time, for the Digimon is named Arkadimon. Large and grayish in color, Arkadimon's been toying with his head. He's gotten to the point where he doesn't know just what to think about any of the second group of Digidestine. Being tired doesn't help matters either; he can no longer recall which memories were real or fake. He's lucky that Arkadimon's just messing with his most recent ones. From what he can tell, Arkadimon was a mega level Digimon and was getting despair. He didn't know why Arkadimon needs to enter their home reality, but they plan to stop him before that happens. And Arkadimon needs him to hand over the keys, too.

By stopping Arkadimon from entering their dimension, he now has the keys to the his reality. And Arkadimon need his to give them willingly to him or they wouldn't work. That's why Arkadimon's been messing with his memories. He's trying to trick him into handing them over. But as that old saying goes, where there's hope, there's a way. _'I have plenty of hope. So now all I need to do, is find a way to get home and to defeat Arkadimon.'_

He snappes out of his thoughts as MagnaAngemon gets attacked. "Hold on! We can win this! I know we can!" He tells MagnaAngemon. But it wasn't enough. "Exile Spear!" He hears Arkadimon's voice call out. A spear hits MagnaAngemon squarely in the chest. "Sorry, T.K." MagnaAngemon says before transforming into a Digi-Egg.

He cries and yells out, "Patamon!" He heads to the Digi-Egg. He doesn't care about anything else, only that he's best friend and partner is safe. He grabs the egg and then sees Arkadimon coming toward him.

He wakes up yelling, "NO! I won't let you!" Chaos bolts right up and looks around. He breaths shallowly and quickly. He's covered in sweat and he could feel tears of rage come down his face. "Are you ok Shade?" Chaos asks after three minutes. He blinks and tries to get the images out of his head. "No, Chaos. I'm not alright. I know how we got here and I know why you were a Digi-Egg too." Was all he was willing to say at the moment. Some how, Arkadimon was in this dimension and he wants the keys to his reality. He won't give them up, notnow and not ever.

To Be Continued …


	10. Chapter 10

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

He leaves his cousin's house; he locks the door with the key left behind and head out. Chaos follows behind. He remembers the battle and he also remembers his first time at the Digital World. It fades to black at age twelve and up until he first meets Arkadimon. He told Chaos everything before eating his breakfast, even though he was really hungry.

He was first going to stop at the hospital, then to his house to get some stuff, and then to talk to Matt about this. Then maybe, go check out the train station that Takuya and the other Digidestine used to go to the Digital World and where Gatomon and the other reality Digidestine landed. He hopes to maybe figure out a way to leave this dimension. He plans to confront Arkadimon, to finish this.

It takes him an hour to find the hospital, he looks at Chaos and Chaos then sits down. He sighs and then heads in. He then goes up to the desk and asks about his parents. He waits for ten minutes and then is told he can go up to visit.

As he walks through the hallway, he then stiffens as he sees a Digimon. This Digimon is pink in color and doesn't seem to have a mouth. Green shoulder protectors, small wings, and red markings on the arms and chest. He doesn't know how he knows this, but he knew that this was Arkadimon. It seems that Arkadimon had dedigivolved since the last he saw of him.

'_The key! Give it to me!'_ Arkadimon sends out mentally. His eyes narrow and he fingers his D-3 that's in his right pocket. "Never, Arkadimon. Not now or ever." He says softly, knowing full well that Arkadimon could hear him easily. Arkadimon shakes with suppressed rage as Arkadimon stares at him.

Someone finally spies the Digimon. Soon everyone's trying to get out of the hallway. Arkadimon advances towards him. He stands there, knowing full well that Arkadimon can't harm him. He had what Arkadimon wants and the only way that Arkadimon can lay a finger on the key is if he gives it to him willingly. For his D-terminal had transformed into a beam of light. Then that beam of light entered his chest. He could feel it begin to glow. For when Arkadimon gets close to him, a glowing tattoo of his crest, Hope, appears in soft green light, surrounded by a sun, in yellow glow, and, in black glow, moon design.

Arkadimon stops a good four feet away. He stares up into the Digimon's eyes fearlessly. Then he hears a yell coming from people behind him. He turns to look. Security guards were slowly making their way toward where Arkadimon and him were. A black and red blur is racing towards them. He smiles softly, for Chaos was joining the battle.

"Shadow Bite!" Chaos voice is heard. Large fanged mouth appears and hits Arkadimon dead on. This sends Arkadimon back a foot. Chaos then stands in front of him. Arkadimon shakes himself and then leaps forward with his right hand in a fist. Chaos moves out of the way and then tackles Arkadimon into the right wall.

He turns and races down the hallway, hoping to lead Arkadimon out of the hospital. For he didn't want to have the hospital get too badly damaged. He hears Chaos trailing after him, most likely with Arkadimon following after the two of them.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

She was getting worried, for Chaos hasn't come to visit yet. It was getting close to lunch and still no sign of him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Davis and her talk. She just sighs, not really knowing if she approves of the match. But then, if Kari wants to date Davis, it's her partner's decision to do so. But she didn't think now was the time to be flirting. They still didn't know how T.K. and Chaos got here in the first place.

She turns to look at Tai, who's close by with Koromon. She moves closer to her partner's older brother. "Chaos hasn't shown up yet. I'm getting worried." She tells Tai. Tai sighs and says, "Matt and Tsunomon to look around. He'll show up. I'm beginning to wonder just what happened when T.K. and Patamon were at the warp the second time around." She sighs and Koromon then says, "Tai, I think you got an E-mail." Tai then reaches for his D-terminal. He opens it and after reading it, he says, "No way! Guys, we got to go! A Digimon is chasing Shade and Chaos around." Tai then hands his D-terminal to let Yolei and the others read it. Soon they're on their way to where Matt told them to meet at.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He races out of the parking lot, Chaos sometimes turning to confront Arkadimon. He saw Matt briefly before Chaos leaps into action. He was leading them to the train station that seems to be a cross roads for dimensional gates.

He hopes that what he plans to do will work. He can't have a large battle happen around here. Knowing his luck, Arkadimon might very well Digivolve into a higher level. He doesn't know what Chaos what he can Digivolve into but for now they'll keep running. He hopes that Matt contact the others. He might not know just what to think of Davis, Ken, and Yolei, for he doesn't remember them, but he needs help. He just wishes that he could have said good-bye to his adopted parents. Or to his cousins, Takuya and Shinya. _'I wish I didn't have to leave like this. I would have liked to tell them about Matt and why I had to go. I hope Shinya will take good care of Dayus.'_ He thinks as they race away from the hospital.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

It was odd, but everyone's cell phone rang at the same time. Everyone answers their cell phones. He thought that he turned it off. He picks it up and answers it. "You are needed. Will you help?" The voice of Ophanimon says in his ear. He then looks around and then whispers his answer, "Yes."

He looks around and finds that everyone has fallen asleep. He then gets up and races out of the room. He sees Zoe racing down the halls. They listen to Orphanimon's voice as they run. "Head to the train station. There you'll meet up with the Legendary Warriors. I know that this must be on short notice, but the Digimon that's in your world has been attacking the Digital World none stopped about a month after you left. The Legendary Warriors had their hands full and we were too busy to send warnings. Only your spirits will be able to cross over to the Real World." He then asks, "Is this about my cousin, Shade?" There's a pause and then the answers is, "Yes. Your cousin is the keeper of dimensional keys for his reality. We didn't see any reason to contact him or his partner."

They then hang up their phones. They soon see Kari and the Digidestine from the park racing down the streets. Zoe and him join up with them and he says, "Ophanimon says to head to the train station. Some of the Legendary Warriors are being sent to help out. Also, Shade is the holder of dimensional keys for your reality. I think that all of it." They think it over, and then Ken says, "That might be the reason that Izzy can't open up a gate back home. We need Shade to open the door." "So, your friend is just contacting you now?" Tai asks. "It seems that this Digimon kept them very busy." Zoe says.

They don't talk any more, just run to the train station. Each Digidestine alone with their thoughts. Their partners were just carrying their partner Digimon. They didn't want to cause anymore panic then there is.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He finally sees the train station. He slows down a bit and then stops to look behind him. He watches as Chaos is thrown towards a large van. But at the last moment, Chaos just pushes off from the van and launches himself at Arkadimon. Arkadimon then just bats Chaos to him. He catches Chaos and is sent flying back three feet. "You ok?" He asks his partner. "I've been better." Chaos answers. He grins a bit at that.

He then watches as Arkadimon attacks a group of police cars. His grin fades as Arkadimon flings other cars at the police cars. Chaos gets up and he then sits up. "I got to fight! I got to Digivolve, Shade. Please?" Chaos asks him. He sighs as he watches as one of the cop cars gets smashed by one of the cars Arkadimon is flinging. He sighs and says, "Go for it. I'm kind of wondering just what you're champion form is." Chaos just gives him a bright smile and his D-3 beeps.

Soon Chaos is covered in an egg of light. "ChaosPupmon Digivolve to… Akimon!" The light surrounding Chaos disappears and there stood a large red and black wolf. As Akimon, Chaos stood eight feet high and nine feet from the tip of his nose to his tip of his tail. Chaos still has yellow eyes and two earrings on his left ear, one was a silver loop is closer to the tip of the ear, while the other one was at the middle of the ear with a sapphire fang a good 5 cm long, hanging from the earring. Chaos was still mostly red with black fur though.

He grins as he looks his partner over three times. "Good for it." Was all he could say. "Will do." Chaos's voice sounds gruffer and deeper. With that said, Chaos attacks Arkadimon. Arkadimon drops the car that he had and uses his arms to block Chaos's tackle. Arkadimon digs his claws into the street and then before Arkadimon could counter attack, Chaos leaps away from Arkadimon. Then moves to the right and then charges from that direction. Chaos holds Arkadimon's right arm in his mouth.

Arkadimon uses his left hand to grip Chaos's neck, but Chaos just begins to pull back with Arkadimon's right arm still in his mouth. Arkadimon moves about a quarter of a foot in that direction. Then Arkadimon begins to pull back, away from Chaos. _'It looks like Arkadimon is tired. But then, so is Chaos. Now I hope that the others show up. It would be as good a time as any.'_ He thinks as he watches the tug of war happening in front of him.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They finally make it to where they can see Shade. Then they look at this large red and black wolf playing tug of war with the pink humanoid Digimon. Both Digimon look exhausted.

"I think that's Chaos." Kouji says as Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., and Kouji walk over. "Looks like it." Tai says. They couldn't help, but agree. She then looks around and then sees Matt heading their way. "Sorry, guys. Kind of hard to get around with all the police around. So, now what?" Matt asks. He puts his partner on the ground.

"We need to get into the train station. So, who wants to stick around here and help Shade and Chaos?" Tai says cheerfully. They all look at each other and then at the police watching the fight between the two Digimon. "I'm sure that Stingmon and Chaos sure be enough to handle this one, for a while at least." Ken says. They all nod and watch as Wormon Digivolves into Stingmon.

They then head for the train station. Takuya leads them to where the elevators are. She looks down at her partner, Gatomon. "He'll be alright. He's handled this guy before." Gatomon says when she noticed that she's looking at her. She nods, but in her mind, it was Shade that needed to be careful. They don't know too much about this whole dimensional key thing or how Shade got to become the keeper of them, but they're only hope is for Shade to keep them away from that pink Digimon.

To Be Continued …


	11. Chapter 11

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

He turns to see a large green Digimon fly towards Arkadimon and Chaos. Then see Ken walking his way. He waits for Ken to get closer before greeting him. "Hey, the others alright?" Ken nods and explains, "They're heading in to bring up the Legendary Warriors. So, who's that? And just where are the keys?" He sighs and answers, "That's Arkadimon. Right now, his not as powerful as I remember. And as long as I'm not willing to hand over the keys, they're safe." Ken looks at him and then just asks, "So, you remember him?" "Kind of hard not to. MagnaAngemon and I fought him for what feels like a thousand years in the void between dimensions. He played with my memories most recent memories." He says and then just doesn't continue.

Ken then turns to see what caught his attention. "O no." Ken says. "O yes." He answers. They look on as some heavily armed police show up and take aim at where the three Digimon were. "Shouldn't we warn them?" He asks Ken. "I don't think they'll listen to a couple of kids." Ken answers. He just sighs and nods. The police fire at the Digimon and when the smoke cleared, Arkadimon and the others just blink and turn to where the other people were. Ken's partner and Chaos were too stunned to do anything when Arkadimon shakes them off and begins to head towards the police.

"Chaos!" He shouts out and that's enough to snap Chaos out of his thoughts. Chaos then moves to stop Arkadimon from getting close to the police. For their part, the police were retreating away from that part of the street. Ken was checking to see if his partner is coming to. It seems that Chaos was thrown into the green champion and now Ken's partner was out of it. Leaving Chaos alone once again to fight against Arkadimon.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They all fall to the floor when the elevator stops. He remembers the first time he was in the basement. It had just been he and Kouji in the same elevator. He sighs as he sees a train there, just waiting. He walks out of the elevator first.

He hears the others also get off the elevator. He doesn't turn around, just keeps looking at the train. Then he stops and takes out his dad's cell phone. He looks at it and then it glows and transforms into a D-tector, his black and red Digivice. Then he holds it up to the train and a door opens. Out comes Agunimon. "Hey! Long time no see!" Agunimon says. He grins and nods, feeling speechless as he looks at Agunimon. Agunimon walks forward, then Kumamon appears and waves to someone pass me. "Hey Tommy!" Kumamon says. And like Agunimon, walks out of the way to let others come out.

Next comes Beetlemon and without saying a work he walk out of the way to let Kazemon appear. "Hi, I'm Kazemon." Then moves to where the others were. Lobomon then appears and then just nods his greeting. Then finally Loewemon is the last one to appear and says, "Hi." Then moves forward. Then the door closes and the train leaves the station.

He then just turns to look at the others of the group. Tai then speaks up. "Hi, I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my partner Koromon. My little sister, Kari Kamiya and her partner Gatomon." He motions to where Kari is standing with Gatomon standing by Kari's feet. Then Davis took it from there. "I'm Davis Motomiya and my partner DemiVeemon. Then the girl with glasses is Yolei Inoue and her partner is Poromon. The blond is Matt Ishida and his partner is Tsunomon. Ken Ichijiouji and his partner is Wormon, their up helping Takuya's cousin and partner with that Digimon." Davis finish saying.

"Great to meet you. I bet you're friends need help about now. Shall we go?" Lobomon says. Tai then says, "But first, Koromon and them need to go rookie. Ready Koromon?" "Yip!" Koromon says. Then before their eyes, the partner's of the other world Digimon Digivolved. Koromon transforms into Agumon, Tsunomon transforms into Gabumon, Poromon transforms into Hawkmon, and DemiVeemon transforms into Veemon. "Ready Tai!" Agumon says. They then nod and then head to the elevators. They then look at the size of the elevator and then at the size of their group. "We got a problem." Tommy states. "You can say that again." Yolei says dryly.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He sighs in relief as the street is cleared of the police. He watches as Stingmon rejoins the fight. Ken and him had moved out of the way. As he watches, Stingmon uses Spiking Strike on Arkadimon. While Arkadimon dodges Stingmon's attack, Chaos then hits him and sends him flying into one of the already destroyed cars. Then Stingmon uses Spiking Strike when Arkadimon lands. It hits Arkadimon, and then Arkadimon grabs a hold of Stingmon's arms and flings Stingmon into the closest building.

He yells out, "Watch it, Chaos! I know you're getting tired, but then so is he! You beat him before and you can do it again!" Chaos grunts and then charges to check on Stingmon. He looks over at Ken and asks, "Thanks for the help." Ken sighs and answers, "I just wish they'd hurry up. Both of our partners are getting tired and Arkadimon might be more damaged then the two, but he's still rearing to go. Just how much can this guy take?" He sighs and says, "He's not a mega or an ultimate. He's going to retreat soon. So lets just hope that they get here before Arkadimon decides that it's time to rethink his plans. He did a lot of that, even as a mega." "Great, something new to think about." Ken says grumpily. He just has to grin at that. Ken just sends a glare his way, and then blinks and he just grins along with him.

They then return to watching Chaos and Stingmon tag team Arkadimon into the building across the street. Arkadimon the uses his Snatch Whip on Chaos. Chaos holds his ground and then decides that a change in tactics was in order. So, Chaos charges in and uses his body to ram Arkidamon into the next car. Then Stingmon kicks Arkadimon in the head, sending Arkadimon towards Chaos. Then Chaos bits down hard on Arkidamon's neck. The Snatch Whip lets Chaos go and then Arkadimon just teleports out.

Chaos jaws closes and they just stand there, looking around. All of them just let out a heart felt sigh. Then Chaos and Stingmon walk towards them. He walks up to Chaos as well. Then Chaos and him stop then Chaos dedigivolved back into ChaosPupmon. He then knees down and begins to pet Chaos's back. "Great job, Chaos. You did great." He tells his partner softly. "Good, then if you don't mind. I'm going to sleep for the next few hours. Night, Shade." Chaos says as he drifts of into dreamland. He sighs and then moves to pick up Chaos.

He puts Chaos on his shoulder and then turns to ask Ken something when something catches his eye. He watches as Davis charges out of the train station with a larger blue Digimon. Then out comes J.P. with a bug type Digimon, Takuya with a blond Digimon, and finally Tommy with a white bear Digimon.

"Hold on! Davis the Great has arrived!" Davis shouts and he just rolls his eyes. "Has he always this conceded?" He asks Ken as Ken walks to his right side. Ken just says, "He used to be worst then this." He just snorts at that. "How did I ever work with him?" He wonders out loud. Ken and Wormon don't answer that. They wait for the others to realize that the battle's over.

His cousin then turns towards them and waves. "Hey Shade! What happen? Did you just delete that guy?" Takuya asks as he and the red armored Digimon walk towards him. He sighs and answers, "Arkadimon retreated. Chaos's is exhausted from first the chase and then from the fighting. What took you guys so long?" Takuya and the Digimon that he guesses is Agunimon looked surprised at hearing that. "He got away!" Agunimon says. He just nods his head and says, "Could you keep it down? Chaos is trying to sleep. So, you're Agunimon? Nice to meet you, I'm Shade. Takuya's cousin." Agunimon just grins and nods. "I do have Takuya's memories. Do you want me to carry him?" Agunimon asks his. He nods and Agunimon moves to his side and takes Chaos off his shoulder. He feels much better, for Chaos was quite heavy.

Takuya was already talking with Ken and Wormon. He just sighs and thinks about everything that happened. It seems that the other went back inside to tell the others about them being late. Looks at his watch and then just sighs. "And I wanted to visit my parents today…" He says. "Can't?" Agunimon asks. "That's where I meet up with Arkadimon." He says simply.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

It turns outs, with all the chaos that people saw during the battles between Chaos and Arkadimon, the enemy Digimon's name, that they forgot all about the young teens that were around during the battle. Even the teachers from Takuya and the other's school forgot that they left early. So, they were now at Shade's house and Shade had gone to the hospital with Matt and Tai.

The Digimon stayed here and as she watches, Tommy and Kouichi were trying to get Kouji to hold Dayus; this causes Kouji to keep moving around. Davis was looking a touched nervous with Dayus out of the tank. She just sighs and looks over to where Chaos was sleeping soundly with Gatomon curled up by him. She wishes that she had brought her camera, and then she could take a few pictures. As it is, Yolei was going through Shade's family pictures with Agunimon and Takuya.

She is listening to Shade's MP3 player. She was stunned at his collection of songs, but she got used to them. Even began to enjoy them, for some were from woman artists. She liked Bring Me Too Life by this band called EvanceScence. She was currently listening to Numb by Linkin Park. She has never heard of some of these bands before now. But then, she wonders what Tai's reaction would be if he finds out just what kind of songs were on Shade's MP3.

Kouichi and Tommy finally tire of chasing Kouji around with Dayus and then choice to return Dayus to his tank. She sighs as Davis calms down and goes to take a look at the DVDs that Shade and his parents own. She looks to see Kouji begin to talk to Ken and Lobomon without fear of Tommy or his twin coming up with Dayus.

She just relaxes in the chair and closes her eyes. Someone pushes pause on the MP3 player and she opens her eyes to find Davis showing her a DVD. The title on the DVD was Neon Genesis Evangelion. She then picks it up and reads the back.

"Crazy, huh? I wouldn't have thought that T.K. would be interested in stuff like that." Davis tells her. She sighs, and says, "Davis, right now, call him Shade. It's what he's comfortable with. He's not the guy we once knew. He might never be the same guy that we had so many adventures with." Davis picks up the DVD and puts it back. Then comes over and sits on the arm of the chair. "Just cause he doesn't remember everything now, doesn't mean that I shouldn't stop calling him T.K. Maybe he just needs to hear his real name often enough and he'll remember." Davis says stubbornly. She feels a headache coming, for Davis refuses to call Matt's brother Shade. But luckily, Davis and Shade haven't been in the same room alone together.

She just hopes that Davis doesn't try to push Shade, for who knows what Shade or Chaos will do. Chaos was already on guard around Davis, Shade just ignores Davis. Much to everyone's relief. She wonders just how he'll take to meeting up with the older Digidestine. For it seems that Shade just doesn't remember the second group. She hopes that Tai and Matt find out just what he remembers. It would be a start to help Shade get more of his memories back. She pushes play on the MP3 player.

To Be Continued …


	12. Chapter 12

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

He turns the doorknob and then pushes the door open. He then enters the room with Tai and Matt trailing behind him. On the way here, he told them everything about what happened with Arkadimon. Even the part about how his D-terminal transformed into a ball of light and then entered his chest. Even about the tattoo that appears when Arkadimon gets close enough. He could tell that Tai and Matt were relieved that he remembers his first time to the Digital World. He guesses he could understand why too.

He walks up to the beds that held his adopted parents. He feels that it's his fault that Arkadimon had ever got close to them. If MagnaAngemon and him had just finished Arkadimon off the first time around, then none of this would have happened. He might not have known how to break it to them that he needed to leave, but he would have like the fact that they would have been awake when this happens.

He sits down and holds his mom's hand. "Sorry I couldn't visit earlier, but something came up. I wish I could have spent more time with you and dad, but I guess that's what happens in life, huh? I'll finish this, then you'll two be safe. I know he's going after the ones that I care about. He tried the same with Chaos. I wish you forgive me, but I don't know if I'm able to come and visit. I got my blood family to go back to. I really wish we could have just had a more normal life, but then, nothing in my life was ever normal. I'll try to visit before I got to leave. Love you guys." He says softly to his adopted parents.

He looks over to where Tai and Matt were watching and then gets up. He sighs and takes one last look at his adopted parents before exiting the room. He feels Matt put his arm on his shoulders as they walk down the hall. "Must be hard to see them like that, huh?" Matt says. He nods, saying, "It is, I just wish none of this thing happened. We need to finish Arkadimon next time around. He'll be back and after someone else. I just want this finished." They didn't say anything after that. He didn't need to be comforted, but could see clearly that Matt needed this. He just wonders just how badly messed up his memories after age twelve years old were. He wonders just how Kari indeed up with someone like Davis. He could see some of the younger Tai in Davis, but Davis was no Tai though. He wonders if Kari was with Davis for the simple fact that Davis was like a version of her brother. He could see Davis wearing Kari down for a single date. He wonders if Kari will be truly happy with Davis, but shoved those thoughts out of his mind. He did know why he was having these thoughts. It was because he didn't like Davis and didn't want Kari; she was his best friend as T.K., settling for less. He wonders if Tai might be beginning to realize this too. But then, it's not his problem.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

It's been three days since Arkadimon appeared at the hospital. Shade was staying at his cousin's house. So, they were camping out at his place. They also watched this cartoon called InuYasha. They were soon hooked on it. That includes the Legendary Warriors as well.

They also wait on word of Shade's adopted parents. She was also trying to keep Davis from having another confrontation. For Matt and Tai told them about just how much Shade remembers. Shade doesn't remember any of his second time saving the Digital World means that he also doesn't remember. It also seems that Shade knows that Arkadimon had messed with his recent memories too. So, even if he remembers any of them, they might be fake memories. She was also trying really hard to keep Chaos from attacking Davis when Davis makes snip comments about Shade's stuff. Gatomon helps in that department, for it was Yolei's opinion was to let Davis and Chaos sort it out by themselves. She could see that Tai's disappointed in how Davis was acting. Matt also looked like he wouldn't mind taking a crack at Davis too. She didn't know Ken's thoughts on it, but their Digimon partners, did see why Davis was trying to pick a fight. That was Veemon's thoughts on that subject too.

It was beginning to look like the more time they spent here; the more Davis was making a fool of himself. She has been trying to get him out of the house more often that does seem to work. But once they get back, it just goes back to being what it was. She had gotten advice from Lobomon on this problem too. She was shocked that Lobomon was willing to talk to her about this.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was Wednesday and she was sitting alone on Shade's parent's bed. She was thinking about what was becoming a major problem, Davis. "Must be hard having you boyfriend feel the need to mark this territory." She hears a voice say. She turns to find Lobomon standing by the door. She looks surprise at that. "Why would Davis want to do that? I'm his girlfriend and Shade's not challenging him." She says.

Lobomon moves towards the bed. "It's more the fact that Shade doesn't remember the 'fight' that bothers him. I know there was not real fight, but it's true that he became your boy friend in front of Shade back then. It might seem petty, but the simple fact that Davis still thinks as Shade as a rival. The fact that Shade doesn't remember him or this 'rivalry' just hurts his pride. He feels the need to try and start it all over again." Lobomon tells her. She looks confused, and answers, "But T.K. and Davis never really fought over anything." Lobomon says, "Davis thinks that they did and that he won. But you were Shade's best friend when he was T.K., right?" She nods. "I think Davis thought that T.K. was trying to win you as much as he was back then. So, now he thinks that Shade will try to win you too. And from the looks of how well Chaos and Gatomon get along, he's using it as an example. So you're unlucky enough to have a very irked boy friend, who's behavior shows that he's too young to be dating. He's trying to discredit Shade in your eyes. Sadly enough, by doing so, he discredits himself. Don't get me wrong, Davis is a nice guy, but compared to Takuya or your brother, Davis isn't that mature. This whole dating thing might be becoming too much for him to handle." Lobomon tells her.

She really wants to defend Davis, but she was beginning to have doubts about dating him at this time. She knows that she was hurt that T.K. had somehow transformed into Shade and the just by looking into his eyes, she could very easily see the differences between the person she grew up with and the person in front of her now. Some how, she knows that T.K. had always been mature and now with Shade, he was even more mature then anyone she knows. The way he acts at times, it reminds her of T.K. Then something happens and he reacts differently then what T.K. would.

"I'll think about this. Thanks for your advice, Lobomon." She tells the Warrior of Light. "You walk a hard road, Kari. It'll always have it's rough side to it. Just don't give up, keep going. For you might find something wonderful at the end of that road." Lobomon gets up and walks out the door.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

She then decides that she really needs to talk to Shade. Just not in front of everyone. It was Friday and Shade had some advance classes today. She was thinking of walking with Chaos to go talk to Shade. She feels that she need to talk to him about Davis. She looks around and guesses that everyone was over at the computer, Yolei was contacting Izzy. _'I think it's night over there. Funny how that worked out.'_ She thinks as she puts on her shoes and then sits on the front steps.

Sixteen minutes later, Chaos comes out of the house with Gatomon. The Digimon stop and look at her. She says, "I think I better talk to Shade about Davis. I've tried to talk to Davis about this, but I think Shade needs to know about what's going on with Davis." They shrug and they head off. She picks up Gatomon as they go.

They walk to the closest Univerity and wait by the gate. About ten minutes later, Shade comes walking out. Shade sees them and walks over. He looks puzzled at her, but she waits until most of the people leave before says, "We need to talk about something." Shade looks interested and nods. They begin to walk away from the Univerity. "Davis is rearing to pick a fight with you." She says at last. Shade just sighs and says, "I thought as much on our first meeting. He'd have better luck fighting Chaos here. I don't fight meaningless battles." She looks stunned at that and then says, "I don't think Davis cares." Chaos pipes in, "Well, I figured that out some time ago. So can Davis and me finally have our match? I really want to show him the error of his ways." She just sighs and says, "Fighting is not always the answer you know." Chaos snorts and comments, "Tell that to Davis!" Gatomon giggles at that. "Why is everyone against my boy friend?" She wonders. "No clue. Never spent more then a few minutes talking to the guy. I like to keep it that way too." Shade says. She smiles a bit at that. "I think everyone will perfer that, too. So, you remember that me and … T.K. were best friends? So what does that make us now?" She asks him.

They walk for a few minutes in silents before Shade answers, "Don't know. I can't be that guy any more then Chaos can go back to being Patamon. The closest person I have right now that's even close to being my best friend, other then Chaos, is Takuya. I really don't open up to others well." She signs at hearing that. She didn't really know what to expect when she asksed.

She decides that it might be a good idea to try and get him open up to her. She didn't see how it could hurt either one of them. "I really wouldn't mind getting to know you as you are. I feel kind of guilty about not trying to talk to you before you stormed out of the room. I think everyone is, truth be told." She tells him. Shade sighs and says, "To me, it happened a life time ago. I guess to you, it been what?" Gatomon answers, "Nine months." Shade nods at that and continues, "Nine months ago. To me, it feels longer. I have no clue about how long Arkadimon and MagnaAgemon fought for, but it was really long time. Considering the fact that Arkadimon was a mega at the time and MagnaAngemon was just an ultimate, the battle was a long and hard one. So, I have this really large gap between from the time I stormed out to when I came to this world as a three year old, plus not remembering everthing when I got here. So I can't really promise anything concerning the whole best friend thing, but I'm willing to try just be your friend." She nods, feeling a bit better. But a part really wants everything to go back to what it once was. But she knew that it would never have gone back to that simple way, mostly because she was dating Davis. Even if this whole thing never happened, their friendship would have changed. She sighs and wonders just how she's going to break it off with Davis without him blaming Shade. But more importantly, she hopes that Davis doesn't do anything foolish to force this break up.

To Be Continued …


	13. Chapter 13

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

He turns to where Zoe was waiting. They were heading to meet up the others at a mall. Just the Digidestine of this world, for he thinks that they need time to talk about this without the others around. A lot of things have happened and they need time to talk among themselves. He was trying to expect the fact that his cousin will be leaving with the others. He had mixed feelings about that. He didn't want to lose a relative, but knew that Shade might have no choice in this. He just wishes there was a way for Shade to finish living his life here, and then leave this reality. For if a month from the other reality is a year here, couldn't Shade remain here for another few months? Isn't there a way to transform an adult Shade into a thirteen year old again? Shade already went through one age change, so couldn't he go through another? He doesn't want his favorite cousin to leave.

He sighs as he blinks and sees Zoe looking at him with a worried look. "Sorry, just thinking about Shade leaving." He says guiltily. Zoe gives him a small smile and asks, "You don't want him to go, huh?" He just nods in response to the question. "Sorry to bring it up, it's just that our granddad and grandmother will be arriving tomorrow and some distant cousins as well. It's going to be a family thing on this coming Sunday. I just hope to enjoy it." Zoe just nods and then they continue to walk in silence to the mall to meet up with the other Digidestine.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They make it back to Shade's place. She looks over to where Chaos was walking. Chaos notices her and winks at her. She smiles a bit at that. She enjoys being around Chaos, and Chaos seems to really enjoy being around her. She wonders if this was normal way to feel about someone. She did feel empty when Patamon and T.K. were gone, but now she feels full of energy.

Kari then breaks the silence and asks, "So, what are your plans for this weekend?" Shade answers, "My grandparents and some cousins are coming in tomorrow. There's going to be this family thing on Sunday." Kari then says, "So, are they going to be staying at your guys place?" Shade thinks about it and then answers, "No. They're staying at a hotel. Don't worry about its normal." Kari just sighs at that.

She sends Chaos a questioning look; he looks guilty at her and then a pleading look. She just sends him a grin and he brightens at that. She turns away from Chaos and wonders if she could some how go with Chaos to this family thing. She wouldn't mind watching Chaos get chased around by little children. She begins to daydream about just what Chaos would look like with fresh and in-training Digimon crawling about him. She just smiles softly at those thoughts.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He looks around at the others; they were all munching on food that they bought at the food court. He was sharing with Tommy, not that he minded. Tommy was like another little brother that he never had. He had gotten some combo from this KFC place that opened up. It was this classic and poultin or something combo. All he knew was that the fries were covered in gravy and cheese. Tommy was eating some of his fries as he was eating the classic chicken burger. He liked what he was eating too. He had brought two drinks, his was 7-Up and Tommy got a Pepsi.

"Takuya, this fries are really good! You should try some." Tommy says. Then he spears more fries with his fork and eats them. He looks doubtful at the fries and sighs, saying, "I'll take your word for now, ok? I got to save room for supper you know!" Tommy looks at him and then with a bright smile takes the whole thing of fries closer to him and continues to eat them. He doesn't know weather to believe Tommy about it or not. He looks to see J.P. and Kouji looking at Tommy as Tommy continues to scarf down the fries. Then over at Kouichi and Zoe, they were enjoying their fruit salad. He sighs and finishes off his chicken burger and then waits for everyone else to finish off their snacks.

Soon they finish eating and then they began to talk about their thoughts on the other Digidestine. He listens to what they had to say. He then frowns as Zoe was talking about Davis and about how Davis seems to have a problem with his cousin. After Zoe finishes, he asks, "So, what do you mean by Davis having a problem with Shade?" They look at him like he missed out on the train. They then look at each other and then Kouichi says, "Davis doesn't seem to like Shade. He keeps calling Shade, T.K. He also seems to like to comment on Shade's choice of stuff." He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He really likes Davis; it was hard to think that Davis has a problem with his cousin. It just didn't make any sense about why Davis has a problem with Shade.

"Huh?" Was all he could get out. They gave him a sad look and Kouji says, "It's must be something that started when Shade was T.K. Davis must have a hard time letting go." He just shakes his head at that. "So what do I do? I mean, I like Davis, but Shade's my cousin!" He says. "Nothing. It's between Shade and Davis. Or more like, between Chaos and Davis. Shade doesn't really pay mush attention to Davis, so Shade might not know about this whole thing. So the best time to do is just ignore it." J.P. says. Zoe adds, "I know that you're really close to your cousin, but this isn't your problem. Just don't confront Davis, ok?" He thinks it over then, very reluctantly nods. He didn't like it, but then, Davis and Shade haven't been in the same room alone together, so he'll just hope nothing comes from this.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He looks around the room. It's Sunday and here he was with Shinya, Takuya, and his partner. He wonders if Gatomon was able to keep up with the car. He does know everyone in the room, for they were relatives of the three he was standing with. He sees Ino and Riley, nine year olds that like to play dress up a little too much, eyeing Henry, a seven year old. He flinches as he remembers last time Ino and Riley got a hold of him. He hides behind his chosen's legs.

He listens to Shawn, Taijin, and Christ talk about which movie star was hotter. He hears Kai and Tim come up to Shinya and then they head off together, leaving Shade and Takuya in front of him. He then begins to scan the room for Vicky, Omi, and Kimie. Vicky is fourteen years old and lives with her father. Omi is thirteen years old and has already acting in movies. Kimie just turned twelve years old and has hopes of becoming a great singer one day.

He finds Ino and Riley trying to get Henry to go with them somewhere private to give Henry a make over. Distant cousins visiting with each other and he sees a play pin for Tracy, Polly, and Marry. Tracy is two years old, Polly is a year and a half, and Marry will be turning two in three months.

He then finally sees Omi talking with Iruka. He then decides to walk to where Omi and Iruka are, hoping that Shade and Takuya will follow. They do and he sits by Shade's feet as the humans greet each other.

"Hey! It's the genius and the fireball!" Omi grins as he says this. "Well, thank you! I try my best!" Takuya says. Shade snorts and then Omi looks down at him and adds, "Plus wonder dog! How are you holding up?" Omi reaches down and pets him on the head; he gives Omi his saddest look. He hears Takuya whisper, "Suck up." Omi then stops and says, "Well, Vicky and Kimie are talking about girl things, so, want to ditch?" "Do you even have to ask?" Shade says dryly. Omi just nods and says, "Where to?" Takuya says, "The Park!" They leave the room, Vicky and Kimie seeing they heading to the door, follow.

He looks at just how Omi's dressed. Omi was tan and this time his hair is dark green. Omi's hair is spiked and shorter then it was five months ago. Omi is wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with yellow shorts. On his head, Omi has a pair of red frame sunglasses. Omi was just a bit talker then Takuya. Omi's yellowish eyes had this mischief look in them. Omi was a daredevil and was proud of it.

Vicky was the oldest, having turned fourteen in last November. She has bright green eyes and red hair. Vicky wears her hair in a braided ponytail. Vicky's hair reaches to the middle of her back. Vicky was wearing ragged pair of blue jean with a brown long sleeve shirt with black vest. Vicky's eyebrow's pierced, it was the only part of her body that her dad would let her pierced. Vicky liked being different and if her friends didn't except her as she is, then in her words, 'They not even friends.'

Kimie's was the youngest out the group. Kimie's birthday is in September. Kimie's hair is light brown and she has hazel eyes. Kimie is wearing soft red T-shirt with matching red shorts. Kimie can carry a good tone and is taking music lessons. Kimie's hair is shoulder length and she enjoys sports. She is on her school's baseball team. Kimie does like to keep up with the fashion, but at times, she just likes to wear a simple T-shirt and a pair of shorts or jeans.

In his opinion, both girls were tomboys and can be strong willed when they feel like it. He remembers when Shade, Takuya, and Omi were 8 years old; Kimie was 7, while Vicky was 10 years old. It was summer break and they were at this lake.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kimie and Vicky were chasing around Takuya and Omi. Shade was just watching with amusement playing around in his eyes. His partner also has this small grin as well. The whole reason Takuya and Omi were getting chased around was that they tried to pull a prank that back fired. Their target had been Taijin, but Vicky got in the way. The fact that the girls weren't chasing Shade was because Shade never ever tried to pull a prank.

He then turns and sees a group of eight kids come their way. He guesses that they must be around their teens, for they were taller then Vicky. He then notices that they were staring at him. He gets up and heads to where Shade was.

Finally Vicky and the others stop when the new kids stop and the leader cough a bit. He knew they were going to try and bully Shade and his cousins. "Hand over that dog! You're trespassing, and as payment give up that dog." The leader says. Omi stands as straight as he can and says, "We don't have to." Takuya adds, "You're just bullies, better leave before we beat you guys up!" Shade gets up and walks to where his cousins were standing. Then Shade says calmly, "You're too young to own anything. Also, there's no sign around too. You're lying."

The leader seemed taken back by Shade's comment. For the leader looks a bit nervous. Not that he could blame the kid, when Shade gets angry, which he rarely does, mountains move out of his way. He was right behind Shade, too. Then the leader looks and counts how many kids were with him and then at how many kids in front of him.

He could see that the leader thought that the odds were in his favor, for he then says, "So what? I want that dog and there's eight of us and only five of you! We're older and therefore stronger, so just hand him over." Vicky snorts and Kimie just giggles at hearing that. Then in a sing-song voice, Kimie says, "We warned you!" Then Shade leads Omi and Takuya into attacking the leader of the group. Vicky and Kimie throw themselves at the other kids.

Caught by surprise and with three kids kicking and punching him, the leader shouts out for help, but the others were getting scared, for the girls seem to be keeping them back. It didn't help matters that he was standing there, with his fangs and teeth bared, with his tail standing up. Like all cowards, they turn and fled. Some of the adults came and did get the others to stop attacking the fallen bully. The bully didn't know why they got off, so he then continues threaten the younger kids. The bully then realizes that the kids weren't staring at him, but something behind him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He sighs as he remembers that. It was Ben that found themthat dayand on listening to that bully threaten his distant cousins, he grabbed the bully's ear and then said, "Good job, I'll handle it from here." Ben took the bully away and they didn't know what happened though.

The five cousins didn't really have a leader. At times each one leaded and at other times, they just voted on what they wanted to do. He was going to miss times like that. He was going to miss Omi's playful remarks, Kimie singing, Vicky's attitude, and Takuya's willfulness. He did know that they did make a great team though. They work well together, even if they don't spend a whole lot of time together.

To Be Continued …


	14. Chapter 14

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

He watches as Omi races pass with Kimie hot on his heels. Omi's comment about Kimie losing her singing voice got Omi in hot water. He just couldn't stop himself from grinning like a mad man. He watches as Shade talks to Vicky about Wolf's Rain. Vicky favorite character off of that show is Tsume. His favorite, when push came to shove, was Hige. Omi and Kimie like Toboe. Shade likes Kiba, the white wolf. They all like to watch all the DVDs at once. They wouldn't be able to do that this time, though. They were heading back home tonight.

He stops grinning and feels bad that this would be that last time they'd all be together. He looks at Chaos, who is by his left side. "I'm going miss you and Shade." He whispers. Chaos turns an ear in his direction. He continues, "I don't know what life will be like without Shade being grumpy or you rolling onto your back and letting me pet your belly. I just don't want you guys to leave…" He drifts off and Chaos turns to look at him.

He snaps out of his thoughts when a familiar looking Digimon drops out of the tree closest to where Shade and Vicky were. As the red Digimon gets up, he also gets up and heads to the kid looking Digimon. It looks like Flamon decided to drop in. "What are you doing here?" He asks the red haired rookie. Flamemon gets up and answers, "Huh, didn't want to be away from you." Flamemon answers cheerfully. He just groans as Omi and Kimie stop running around and were now watching this exchange.

He just sighs and then thinks about something. He then asks, "How come you came like this?" Flamemon sighs and answers, "This is my rookie form. I thought it better to travel around as Flamemon then as Agunimon. I also knew that you guys would head for the park at very quickly. So I just waited around." He just stares at the grinning Flamemon. He looks at Chaos and could see that Chaos seems disappointed about something.

So Omi says, "I didn't know you went that way, cousin." Flamemon and him turn and give Omi a glare. Then finds Vicky's mouth open. It was Kimie that says, "You know? You sound just like Takuya…" He finds Vicky and Omi nodding in agreement. Shade just sighs and looks from Flamemon and him to the sad looking Chaos.

Flamemon then greets the others, "Hey! I'm Flamemon, I know everyone of you from Takuya. It's nice to meet his favorite bunch of cousins, though Shade and I have already meet." Vicky recovers and asks, "How do you know Shade and Takuya?" The others were coming closer to where they were. He glances at Shade; he sees that Shade's thinking about something. But he then says, "I meet him on Shinya's birthday." His blood relatives all just look at him and Omi says, "Ok, there must be a really juicy story behind this. He's dressed up in a costume and just decides to come here today and meet us? I smell blackmail in the near future."

He doesn't get a chance to respond for suddenly Shade yells, "We got to get moving! Takuya, he's back!" He doesn't think about how Shade knows that or about why that Digimon would come after them. He just begins to run through the trees. He can hear his cousins and Flamemon following. He then sees a large tree land a good four feet to his right. Flamon soon runs by his side and asks, "Shouldn't we be attacking?" He answers as he runs, "I … think … letting … Shade … do … the … thinking … right … now … be … a good … idea." He hears Chaos yell, "Plus there are other people in that part of the park!" "Did … Chaos … just talk?" Kimie asks. "Yip! Flamon … and … Chaos are … Digimon. Talk later, run now!" He yells. "Fine … by me!" Omi yells back.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

She sighs as she looks at her partner and then at Davis. They were playing a game of Poker and that includes the Digimon playing too. She notices that Agunimon is missing. But then Kari shows her hand. The cards were three jakes, king, and a ten. Davis growls at seeing Kari's hand. "You won!" Kari smiles sweetly and says, "But it's just a game. No need to get upset!" Everyone around the table smirks at Davis's expense. She looks to watch as Beetlemon reshuffles the cards. Then deals them out, first to Veemon, then to Ken, then to Kumamon, then to her, then to Kari, then to Davis, and then finally to himself.

They all throw a chip into the pool. She then looks at her cards, there was two threes, a four, a king, and then a nine. She then decides to open the betting. "I open with a yellow chip." She tosses a yellow chip into the pool of chips. Then Kari just calls the bet, so does Davis, but Beetlemon raises the bet. "I raise two green chips to your yellow chip." Beetlemon says and throws on the yellow chip with two green ones. Veemon folds, Ken calls, and Kumamon just calls. She just calls, Kari folds, and Davis calls.

She asks for two cards, discarding the four and the nine. Luck was on her side, for she got a king and another three. She waits for everyone to finish, then just calls the bet. It was Ken opens the betting. "Five blue chips." Ken says and throws five blue chips onto the pool. Kumamon folds and so does Beetlemon. She just calls it and then they show their cards. She grins as she takes the pool.

It was as Veemon shuffles the deck, that she decides to ask something, "Where's Agunimon?" Kumamon shifts his weight a bit. Then sighs and says, "He when to go check up on Shade and Takuya. But, he wasn't Agunimon when I last saw him, though." She looks surprised at that. "Then as what did he go out as?" She asks. "As Flamemon." Kumamon says. Beetlemon laughs a bit at that. Then stops when Beetlemon notices how serious Kumamon was. They all look at the two Legendary Warriors that they were playing poker with. Kumamon then explains, "Flamemon is Agunimon's rookie form. We each have one, but their usually locked. We don't know how or why, but Agunimon's is unlocked. So, right now, Flamemon is running around. As Flamemon, Agunimon looks about Takuya's height and has flaming red hair and a bushy red tail. Also, he has these knobs for horns and long pointed ears. Green eyes with markings under each eye. On his chest, Flamemon has this marking on his right side. He doesn't have anything covering his upper body. He has two black belts connected. Red shorts and large feet. One each hand, he has gloves on. So, I think if anyone sees Flamemon, they'll think that he's a kid in a costume." They all just stare at Kumamon and then she wonders if now is a good time to go look for Chaos.

"I think I'll go out for a while." She says. The others, but Davis, just sigh and nod. Davis not getting it asks, "Why? It's not like something bad is going to happen."

As if just to spite Davis, Yolei comes running into the kitchen area. "That Digimon's back! He's in the park! There are reports that say that his chasing six kids with a dog!" They all just blink and then they all when pale. "O no." Ken groans. They soon watch as the others all show up in the living room and begin getting ready to go. She hopes that Chaos is alright.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He runs behind the group consisting of his distant cousins, Flamemon, and Chaos. He can hear Arkadimon in his mind. _'I'll make you suffer, little light. I shall enjoy tearing your loved ones in front of you! If you hand over the keys, I'll just leave.'_ He closes his eyes and can fill the humming in his chest. Arkadimon had gotten stronger in the last few days. He didn't want to even think about it. He knows that nobody else was hearing Arkadimon. Arkadimon just wants him to hear him. He really wants this to be over, but with his cousin here, it wasn't such a good idea.

He notices that Kimie trips and he stops to pick her up. Chaos then turns and then uses his Shadow Bite on Arkadimon. This sends Arkadimon into the closest tree. Chaos then positions himself between Kimie and him from Arkadimon. The others stop and he can hear Vicky says, "This is getting old fast. Isn't there a faster way to run away?" He sighs and takes out his D-3. "Go for it, Chaos." Chaos turns and then nods in agreement.

Chaos begins to glow and then where stood a ChaosPupmon was a large red and black wolf Digimon. He then helps Kimie to Chaos's side and helps her get on. Kimie looks scared, but Chaos says, "I'm ok. I won't harm any of you." Kimie calms down and nods. Kimie then grabs a hold of Chaos's fur. Then the others, but Flamemon, get on too. Then Chaos turns and races away from Arkadimon, while Flamemon takes to the trees.

"This is much better! Thanks Chaos." Omi says. "Don't mention it." Was Chaos's reply. "Train station, right?" Takuya asks. "Right." He answers. "Why are we going to a train station?" Kimie asks. "We're heading to a special one. It's where I first went to the Digital World with some friends. It's also where Flamemon came to this world too. It seems to be some kind of gateway." Takuya answers. "So, what happens when we get there?" Vicky asks. "We try to open a gate." He answers in a matter of fact tone. "How do we do that?" Omi asks. "Just believe that you can, and it'll happen." He answers. "Kind of a mind over matter thing, right?" Vicky asks after thinking about it. "Yea." He says.

They soon exist the park and onto the street. Flamemon begins to use the building roofs as a means to travel. The good news was they could move quickly, before Chaos gets tired, but the bad news was that Arkadimon could see them clearly. Therefore Chaos had to worry about attacks from Arkadimon.

They soon find themselves very close to the right station and Flamemon then jumps of the roof of the building on to a tree and then onto he street. They get off of Chaos and Chaos then transforms back into ChaosPupmon. Then they race inside, he can hear Arkadimon laugh in his mind.

They reach a dead end and Flamemon and Chaos take up spots in front of the group. He looks at Arkadimon as he gets closer, then he focuses his mind on wishing for a gate to take them away from here. A gate opens and he says, "Get through it!" They all enter it and he takes one look at Arkadimon before entering it. He could see the rage in Arkadimon's eyes.

They float around in a black void. "Ok, now what?" Takuya asks him. "Why not you tell your story and I'll come up with something?" He says. They all just nod and soon Takuya begins to tell Omi, Kimie, and Vicky about his adventures. He begins to think as hard as he can. He didn't know how he opened that gate, only that he wised for one and it was there. His live just keeps getting more and more complicated.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They watch as a light appears at the train station. They then begin to look around the place. They only found an enraged Arkadimon. She feels that energy that once was there, still burn bright. She took it as a sign that, where ever they were, Chaos and them were fine. But they now had to handle an enraged Digimon, hell bent on destroying something. Which was a mixed blessing.

To Be Continued …


	15. Chapter 15

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

He finishes off his story and lets his cousins think about it. He noticed that Flamemon and Chaos were already napping. Shade was deep in thought and he was also getting tired. He had been talking for a good while, but as he checks his D-tector, it seems that only five minutes have passed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to follow their example and get some rest. It's been along chase and I think you'd agree." He then closes his eyes and drifts into dreamland.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He sighs as he wakes and finds that everyone else was asleep, all but his partner that is. He floats closer to where Shade is and just waits for his partner to talk to him. As he waits, he watches as different sphere of light begin to form, in time grow and expand, and then finally explode. Sometimes he sees images appear, but not often though. He didn't mind though. Some of the spheres would last longer then others and then slowly exploded. Then others wouldn't even get as bright as some of the others. If pressed, he would have to say that these spheres were other realities. The ones that don't glow as brightly would be worlds that were covered in darkness, that's why they didn't glow so brightly or why they never last very long. Just by sitting here, he was watching many realities start, grow, and then die.

Soon the void around them stops creating spheres and Shade finally just sighs, which turns into a yawn. He grins a bit at that, and then says, "Want to talk about it?" Shade looks at him and then nods. "I have no clue on how to get us back. The best that I could think of was to just wish really hard to go back. So, remember anything?" Shade asks. He just signs and shakes his head no. Shade looks a bit sad at that and says, "Well, if we ever get back, I'm sure that something will jog your memory." He just nods at that.

They don't say anything for a while. Soon Flamemon wakes up and asks tiredly, "What time is it?" "No clue." They answer at the same time. Then Shade yawns and tells them, "Wake me when they get up, ok?" They just nod and soon his partner is sound asleep.

Then the spheres begin to be created again. "You know, that's odd. It was happening when Shade was thinking really deeply and ended around the time he got out of those thoughts. Now he sleeps and it's starting again. I wonder why." He tells Flamemon. Flamemon looks thoughtful and then says, "He's hope right? Maybe that's why. His hope is burning so brightly that it helps form this spheres. But then, I'm no genius." He nods slowly at that. "I think your right, but it can't be just because of him. Maybe the other help?" He says. Flamemon looks even more thoughtful, then suggests, "Lets just watch, shall we?" He grins and nods his head in agreement.

After what seems to be months of just watching the humans sleep, it seems that they were right. As they dream, the spheres feed off of their internal light. He also noticed that the faint glowing ones were now very rare, but could happen though. It was amazing to think that just because they sleep in this void, that their light helps to kindle this realities. But sadly they decide that they need to wake them up. Flamemon had been keeping track of time by using Takuya's D-tector. It's been about an hour since they've been here, but to them, time was an odd thing.

Also, he was beginning to remember his life as Patamon. He didn't remember it all, but he did remember the battles that he fought as MagnaAngemon the last time he was in this void. He remembers his first meeting with T.K. and the other Digidestine from that world. He didn't see Shade as another T.K. though. Shade was totally different then what T.K. was and it was the same with him. He might have used to be Patamon, but he's changed. He can't go back to being that Patamon.

They look at each other then at the humans before them. "We'll wake Shade up last, ok? He's grumpy when he gets up in the morning." He tells Flamemon. Flamemon just nods at that. "I do have Takuya's memories, so I remember that part real well." Flamemon says as he floats to Takuya. He turns to wake Kimie.

It doesn't take much to wake up the others and soon they all stare at a sleeping Shade. They all were really reluctant to wake up Shade, knowing full well that Shade was a grumpy person when he just wakes up. He sighs and floats over to wake up his partner. It takes a bit more effort but Shade does wake. But a magical thing happened for Shade didn't wake up into the normal grumpy person he usually was in the morning!

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He just looks at his cousin and at the two Digimon. Ok, so he woke up without his usually style, that didn't really explain the looks he's getting. For one thing, he feels great. Better then he's ever felt in the last year. He had these dreams about different beings and about what they did.

Soon they all sigh and then they begin to talk. He explains why he thinks just wishing will send them back. They decide to try it, mostly Vicky simple says, "What's the harm?" So they all hold hands and begin to concentrate on going back home. They keep their eyes close and when they open them, they find themselves someplace different.

After looking around at this place, he just sighs and says, "I guess we have different ideas about home, huh?" He can hear them all sigh in agreement. They then promised to meet back here by nightfall. They split up and walked away.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She flinches as Angewomon gets tossed into the wall. They've been at this for a good hour already and Arkadimon wasn't caring about the damage he was receiving, though. They had long since moved into the street and they didn't know just how Chaos could even handle this guy. But then, they were fighting an enraged Digimon hell bent on having a really big tantrum over losing Shade and them.

She watches as Paildramon uses his Desperado Blaster on Arkadimon. Then as WereGarurumon uses Wolf Claw and Garuru Kick. Then as Arkadimon just picks himself up and uses Prison Fist on the closest Digimon coming at him. That was Halsemon dive-bombing towards Arkadimon. She hopes that what ever Tai was planning with the remaining Legendary Warriors will work, for they really need to take Arkadimon out before he decides to look for easier targets. Soon she looks at Yolei and they knew that if this continues, they could DNA Digivolve if push comes to shove.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He really didn't know just how they got talked into going on this quest, but here they were. He looks over at where Kimie's partner, an Ulgimon walks. Cugimon was a female dino looking Digimon. Cugimon was one of the largest rookies he's ever seen. First off, Cugimon's head had this ears that remind him of Patamon's wing/ears. Cugimon is white with little blue warning markings. Cugimon's belly and claws were black and the marking on Cugimon's chest was this odd looking A shape, with this smaller markings with triangles with a circle inside the A, this markings were small and the same blue coloring as the warning markings. In the little time that he's known Ulgimon, she was quiet and reserved. Cugimon's attacks were Pryo Sphere and Diamond Breaker. Also, Cugimon is a vaccine type Digimon. He hears that Cugimons and Guilmons look a lot alike, but with Guilmons being virus types. He hasn't met a Guilmon, so he reserved judgment about the whole thing.

Then he looks at Omi's Digimon partner. Rikyumon was an other tall rookie. Rikyumon was a grey humanoid fox. He had seen what a Renamon is and Rikyumon looks like a grey version with red fur and green gloves. Rikyumon is a data type and his attacks were Diamond Spike and Forest Illusion. He watches as Rikyumon talks up a storm with Omi.

Then there's Vicky's partner, he saw what a Leormon is and could safely say that Vicky's partner was the female version to a Leormon. Hakeomon was a white lion cub. White were a Leormon was gold, Hakeomon was also doesn't have the tuft of hair on her head. Hakeomon has green eyes and the collar around Hakeomon's neck had a blue ball instead of a green one. Hakeomon is a vaccine type and has Critical Claw and Frost Bite for attacks. Hakeomon was shy, but very knowledgeable.

Then he looks to where their guide walks. Their guide was a KageVeemon. KageVeemon looks a look like a Veemon, but black where Veemon is blue and light blue where Veemon has white. KageVeemon's eyes were yellow, so unlike Veemon's red eyes. Then there were the red markings where Veemon had yellow ones. KageVeemon is a virus and his attacks are Yami Head Butt and Yami Punch.

After awhile they stop for the night and he walks with his partner to get firewood. "So remind me again why we're doing this quest?" He asks Shade. Shade pauses and sighs, then answers, "Cause, this might help us with our Arkadimon problem. You remember what Grademon said. They need hope. Plus, I don't see why we can't help them. If this Daemon is the parent of Arkadimon, then we might be able to learn more about why he wants to get to our world so badly. So, just relax, Chaos. You'll see your girl on again." He just signs and helps out. He does remember it; it was kind of hard to forget.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

They make it back by sun down. Takuya and Flamemon meet up with them after a few minutes. Then they wait for a good hour, by Takuya's D-tector. Then Kimie comes walking into the clearing with a large white Digimon with blue markings and black belly and claws. They just stare at Kimie and then at the large Digimon. "Hey, this is Cugimon, she's my partner." Kimie says. "Hello." Cugimon says. "Ok, then where are the others?" Takuya asks. Kimie looks uncomfortable and says, "They're back at Grademon's place with their partners." They all just blink and then Shade motions for her to lead the way.

Soon they come to Bright Circle; it was the largest city in this reality. It's home to over a million Digimon of all shapes, sizes, and types. The whole city was built in and around a mountain, too. They soon descend down a road. Kimie was talking all about how she meets up with Cugimon.

"I was just walking towards this tree with what looks to be purple apples. I heard something behind me and when I turned, I was staring into yellow eyes. It was then Cugimon and I felt this connection, you? Next thing a ball of orange light appears and then I got this." Kimie takes out a Digivice. This one looks to be almost like Shade's D-3, but it smaller and much lighter looking. There was also a cord at the top. The color of this Digivice was black trim with blue background. The cord was orange in color. Kimie puts her Digivice away. "I grab it and then I got a really good look at Cugimon. I, um, freaked. I only had Chaos and Flamemon to go on about just what a Digimon might look like. Cugimon tried her best to get me to calm down, but I tripped on this root and Cugimon helped me up. I get better after that." Kimie finishes telling her story.

"If it helps, Kimie. I would have freaked out to." Shade tells Kimie. That made Kimie smiles a bit. It's not often that Shade admits something like that. Takuya just nods and adds, "I freaked too, when I first saw Cerberumon. But then, who wouldn't freak at seeing a large black dog trying to kill you?" "But it all worked out in the end." Flamemon states. Takuya and Flamemon look at each other, and then they just break out in great grins.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He snaps out of his memories, for Shade was moving away from where he was. He walks fast to catch up with his partner.

**To Readers:**

Just to let you know, Hakeomon breaks down into Haku and Leo. No clue just what Haku means, but thought it good to honor the female looking Haku from Naruto.And also for Cugimon; I was just playing around with Guilmon. I dropped the L and add a C. It was going to be Uglimon, but it sounded and looked too much like Ugly. And just to let you know Rikyumon can do that whole shadow thing that Renamon can. I was just looking for a male counter part for Renamon. Same with Guilmon and Leormon, looking for a female counter parts. Also, Cugimon and Rikyumon both have yellow eyes. Thanks for reading my story and for the reviews!

To Be Continued …


	16. Chapter 16

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

They make it back to camp. KageVeemon begins to make supper, for Flamemon started up the fire. He watches as Flamemon and Takuya talks to Rikyumon. He can hear as Omi talks with Vicky and Shade. Kimie is just sitting over where Hakeomom and Cugimon are. Shade was just sitting by a tree, thinking. He was by his partner's side.

He then thinks back when they make it Grademon's place.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

They walk pass the door that leads to the room where Omi and Vicky were. He saw this tall grey with red furred fox with Omi, trading stories from the look of things. The fox also had these green gloves too. Then he sees a white Digimon by Vicky. He could tell that this one was shy just by how she was acting.

They walk into the room and Vicky just nods her greetings with a soft smile on her face. He then watches as Vicky knees down and speaks softly to the shy Digimon. He then looks around as they walk over to the others were standing.

Soon they all got to know more about the Digimon that Omi and Vicky were with. It seems that Omi meet up with Rikyumon, a purple ball of light appeared. Omi's Digivice colors are red trim and green background, with a purple cord. Vicky's Digivice colors are blue trim and white background, with green cord.

Another fox type Digimon appears, this time yellow with white fur and purple gloves. This Digimon was called Renamon and she led them into a study that was occupied by a tall golden armored Digimon with a blue cape. They turn to watch as the Renamon fades into shadows. Rikyumon says, "Show off." They then sat on the chairs that were in the room. He also jumps up onto a chair, as does Hakeomon. He then turns to look at the golden Digimon standing in front of them. He can see the twin blades easily. He might not remember much of his life as Patamon, but he knows that he's never meet a Digimon like this one before.

"Thank you for coming here. I'm Grademon, leader of the council of Harmony. I'll get down to business. We need your help. A Digimon by the name of Daemon has created a Digi egg. We have reason to believe that the Digimon that might hatch from this egg will destroy us all. We believe that Daemon is trying to resurrect a fell Digimon by the name of Arkadimon." Grademon says. He narrows his eyes at the name. "We know of a Arkadimon. He's causing trouble in a different dimension then this one." Shade states. Grademon just sighs and then sits down in the chair. "Then is worst then what we thought it is. I was hoping that the egg had not hatched yet, but if you have encountered this Digimon and can already traveled to different dimensions, then we have to hope that he doesn't find, delete, and feed off of any Digimon Sovereigns. Our Sovereigns were deleted and absorbed by the last Arkadimon along time ago, when an Arkadimon was alive. It took a miracle that the last Arkadimon was deleted and even more of one to stop that one's data from reforming. If that Arkadimon that you encountered deletes and absorbs even one Sovereign, I pray for a quick deletion." Grademon says.

They all look alarmed at hearing this. After a few minutes Shade says, "So, what's with Arkadimon getting weaker?" Grademon's eyes show just how stunned he was. "Weaker? Arkadimon Digivolves more quickly then any know type! Are you sure that he wasn't getting stronger?" Grademon asks. Shade and him think about it and then he says for the both of them, "When I was used to be a Patamon, we fought Arkadimon at the minimum of ultimate level or mega level. Now he's smaller and much easier to handle." Shade just nods in agreement with what he says. Grademon doesn't answer right away, but then slowly says; "I think the only Digimon that might have the answers is the one that help being him to life, Daemon. I'll have to talk to the others about this. By tomorrow I shall have a better idea on how to proceed. Until then, enjoy the delights of our city. I'm certain that Rikyumon will like to play tour guide. Once again my thanks for coming." Grademon says as he gets up and walks to the door to Grademon's left.

They all turn to look at Omi's partner and Rikyumon just sighs and asks, "So, where do you want to go first?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He sighs as he comes out of his thoughts. The food is also ready, so he was lucky. He gets up and then turns towards Shade. Then he gets his partner's attention, Shade then grins sheepishly at him while getting up. They then head closer to the fire to get their supper.

"Careful, it's hot." KageVeemon says as he hands over a bowl of stew. Shade takes both bowls and then moves closer to where Takuya and Flamemon were. Then Shade sets his bowl on the ground and he begins to blow on the soup to cool it down. Shade just stirs his bowl of stew, Takuya and Flamemon's were almost finished theirs. Flamemon was already on his second bowl of stew. Considering the fact that Flamemon is the Warrior of Fire, he doesn't mind his food hot.

Soon Flamemon and Takuya were going for more. Then he begins to taste his stew to see if it was cool enough to eat. Soon he digs into his supper. As he eats, he had to admit that the pack that they were using was really handy. A wizard type Digimon had casted a mini-dimensional spell on all the packs. This means that they were carrying tons of things, but not getting weighted down. They have a good month worth of food and cooking supplies, that's counting all the food that the Digimon were going to be eating. They've also been traveling for the pass three days. During their stay at Bright Circle, Shade and them all got cloths made to fit them.

He finishes and then looks pleadingly at Takuya. Takuya stops eating and just sighs. "Ok, I'll get you some more. Just leave mine alone, k?" Takuya says and he just nods. He just waits for Takuya to get back, and when Flamemon tried to seal Takuya's bowl, he just glared at him until Takuya got back.

Takuya puts his bowl on the ground and sends Flamemon a glare of his own before continuing to eat his food. He blows on his stew to cool it and then Shade says out loud, "I wonder how long it's been back home?" Takuya just shrugs and says, "Not long I bet." Flamemon adds, "We got plenty of time! Remember I'm connected to the Digital World. I'd say about two hours have pasted there." Shade, Takuya, and him stop and look at Flamemon. Flamemon notices this and asks, "What? It's the truth!" Takuya answers, "We just didn't think we'd get an answer is all." Flamemon relaxes at that and then gets up to get more stew.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

Omi and Shade were setting up the tents, for Vicky, Kimie, and him were just really bad at that. Flamemon and Rikyumon were also setting up tents too. KageVeemon, Cugimon, and Chaos were doing dishes. Hakeomon was playing look out. Therefore, him and his female relatives were keeping the fire going.

Despite everything, he was enjoying this. He only got together with Omi, Kimie, and Vicky a good three times a year at the minimum. He got to see Shade like everyday, so having Omi, Kimie, and Vicky here was much better then if it had only been Shade, Chaos, Flamemon, and him. He watches as Flamemon and Rikyumon finish setting up a tent to Shade and Omi's three. He had to admit that Flamemon was better at this then he was. He then notices that they were running short on firewood. "I'll go look for more firewood. Anyone want to come?" He asks. Vicky gets up and says, "I want to check up on Hakeomon." Kimie says, "Someone has to stay here to keep an eye on the fire." They nod and then head into the surrounding forest.

They came across Hakeomon; Hakeomon didn't shy away from him as she use to. "All clear?" He asks and Hakeomon just nods her head. Vicky then just nods at him and he then continues to on. He soon finds many broken sticks and branches on the ground. He then begins to gather them up. Soon he has his arms full and he walks back to camp. He doesn't encounter Vicky and Hakeomon. He walks into camp to find all the tents set up. He then puts the firewood onto the ground where the rest of it was. Then he sits down by Omi.

They listen to Flamemon talk about some joke he played on Lobomon some years back. He also notices that Chaos, KageVeemon, and Cugimon were back. He waves to Chaos and Chaos just nods and after the stuff on his back is off, Chaos comes to sit by him. He then begins to scratch behind Chaos's ears. Shade's over by Rikyumon and Flamemon, so Chaos sits his right. He knows that Chaos didn't mind this whole thing of getting pets, scratches, and belly rubs.

Soon Vicky and Hakeomon come back out of the forest in their path. They had been walking through meadows since yesterday afternoon and a change in sights was very welcome. There was just something about a forest that just screams hidden. Plus it made finding firewood easier.

He yawns and decides to turn in for the night. He was sharing with Flamemon, so he gets up and says, "I've had a long day, so I'm heading in. Night." Everyone around the campfire says, "Night Takuya."

He walks to the tent, and then begins to go through his pack looking for JPs. He finds them and he changes into them. He unrolls his sleeping bag and crawls into it. He soon in visiting dreamland.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They finally make it to the mountain where Daemon was last seen flying towards. He looks at KageVeemon and just nods. KageVeemon looks relieved and says, "This is as far as I go. Good luck to you guys. And good luck to your three." KageVeemon looks over at the three new additions to their group. "Hope you find what you're looking for. Bye!" KageVeemon says and then turns around and begins to walk back the way that they came.

He couldn't help but grin a bit as he watches KageVeemon leave. It's been one event after another once they crossed the boarder to Horns of Night. Horns of Night were where most of the really bad viruses and some data types live. It was a rough patch of mountain range and they had gotten separated a few times. The partners of his cousins had Digivolved into champion more then once. Rikyumon's champion form was a five-tailed fox, named Shi'tunemon. Hakeomon's champion form was a female version of Leomon, named Leo'Essmon. Cugimon's champion form is a large four-legged dragon, named Cliguwmon.

They had spent a good eight weeks traveling around just looking for each other. For the easy part of the whole trip was crossing the boarder, that only took a week. He touches Chaos's neck, for Chaos is Akimon. He was bandage up and riding on Chaos's back. How he got hurt was easy to explain. Takuya and Flamemon encountered a mind controller Digimon who used Takuya and Flamemon like puppets. Takuya and Flamemon were really, really sorry and it didn't help matters that Takuya kept saying this as he was bandaging him up. He didn't know just where everyone else was during this past eight week, but they hadn't had time to exchange stories.

He just sighs and is really happy that he didn't have T.K.'s burning hate towards all things dark, he had one for all things evil though. They just stare at this mountain, then as one, they move forward, or Chaos walks forward and he just rides on Chaos's back.

To Be Continued …


	17. Chapter 17

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

He watches as Shade rides on Chaos's back, he and Flamemon still feel really bad about what happened. But then, Shade seems more pissed off whenever he says his sorry. So after about five full death glares and Chaos threatening to just bit them each time they say they're sorry, as Akimon no less! They just stopped saying that they're sorry.

He wonders just what kind of adventures they had though. But then, they don't have time to exchange stories, for they finally made it. He watches Shade and Chaos out of the corner of his eye. Shade is riding on Chaos's back for he was too hurt to walk. He then focuses on the path before he says his sorry.

The only good thing that came about from that whole thing was they found a map with territories on it. They handed over to KageVeemon; so that Grademon knows which evil Digimon controls which part of Horns of Night.

They meet up with Vicky and Hakeomon two days ago. Then yesterday morning, Omi, riding on Shi'tunemon, found them and lead them to where Kimie, Cugimon, and KageVeemon were. They made good time once they meet up again. Last night they camped by a river with gold water. He hopes that KageVeemon will make it back to Bright Circle safely.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They stop at the base of the mountain to have lunch. He had to wonder just what a Deamon looks like. He's never seen one, or at least he doesn't remember ever meeting one. He just wants to get this over with. He hadn't really remembered anything new. His thoughts turn towards Kari and an odd pain appeared too. He didn't know why he was heart broken or just what Kari had to do with it, but he did know that Arkadimon had done something regarding his memories of Kari.

He looks on as Chaos and Flamemon talked about the reality that was home. He knows that it wasn't his birth home, but is Shade's home. He was Shade Naruto Kanbara, and he like to be that person. But he also knew that he needed to go back with Matt and the others. It was just confusing, mostly because he only really had two reasons to go back with Matt and them. The first was for Chaos, for he could see that Chaos really loves Gatomon. Then the second was to learn more about T.K., the person he started out as. He felt that his home was with his cousins and his adopted parents. He had a new life and he also could guess that once he was with Matt and them, people would be expecting T.K., not Shade. He just couldn't go back to being the T.K. that they remember.

He snaps out of his thoughts as Vicky comes up with his lunch. "Want to talk about it?" Vicky asks as she hands him his food. He sighs and looks to where the others were. "You know I'm adopted, right?" He says slowly. Vicky just sighs and says, "I figured as much." "My older brother and his friends want me to go home with them. I only have two reasons to go with them. One's because of Chaos and the other is to learn more about who I used to be. You see, I used to be this kid named T.K. Takashi, and then Chaos and I fought against Arkadimon in that void. We indeed up in your reality. I was transformed into a three year old with no memories and Chaos was just a Digi egg. I can't go back to being T.K. I've changed and I really like being Shade." He tells her. Vicky looks stunned and then doesn't answer for a few minutes. They eat some of their food, and then Vicky says, "You know, in every story you ever hear, the hero with amnesia always go back to his past life. I guess with you, it's harder. You can't come visit and you don't feel up to trying to past as T.K. I think I'm getting to understand just why you don't want go without Chaos. I think you need to talk this over with someone, like maybe this brother of yours. That's the only good advice I can give you." He nods and they just continue eating, they'll need their strength.

Soon they were ready to head up the mountain. He got up onto Chaos's back and then watches as Rikyumon Digivolves into Shi'tunemon. Shi'tunemon fur is grey and with red fur. His five tails wag in a slowly around. Shi'tunemon is smaller then Chaos as Akimon and not as long. Shi'tunemon attacks are Inferno Wheel and Five Tail Lore. Shi'tunemon was still a data type.

As he watches Omi climbs onto Shi'tunemon's back, Cugimon Digivolves into Cliguwmon. Cliguwmon is white with little blue warnings on her body. The same symbol that was on Cugimon's chest was now on Cliguwmon's shoulders. Cliguwmon is larger then Chaos as Akimon, plus longer. With black mane of hair coming down, Cliguwmon lowers herself to let Kimie, Vicky, and Hakeomon on. Cliguwmon's attacks are Plasma Flame and Pyro Needles. He looks at Cliguwmon's claws and notices that at the tip of them were colored blue. Cliguwmon is a very scary Digimon, it also seems that Cliguwmon was a Demon Dragon, but was a vaccine type.

Soon they were on their way up. He holds onto Chaos's fur, he just hopes that Daemon was still around. For he really wants answers to his questions and to see if his thoughts on Arkadimon were true. For if he's right, Arkadimon need to absorb data from the Sovereigns to keep him powered up. So, if he's right, then from now on, Arkadimon can't go mega. Which is a good thing, he'd hate for anyone to face Arkadimon when he's a mega. He still didn't know just how he survived his first encounter with Arkadimon, for Arkadimon was a mega at the time.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They were having problems. It's been a good day since Shade and them had disappeared, but she still feels that light in her. She sighs and looks over to Aquilamon. Soon Aquilamon and her will DNA Digivolve into Silphymon. She turns to watch as MetalGreymon has Arkadimon pinned to the ground.

Then as everyone watches, Arkadimon begins to glow. "O no." She says. "Damn." She hears Aquilamon say. Arkadimon gets bigger and green. With larger wings and claws. This forces MetalGreymon to back up and to release Arkadimon. She watches as WereGarurumon, Lobomon, and Loewemon rush in to attack. Arkadimon then seems to teleport out of the way. Then appears behind them and some bluish white tentacles appear and touches Lobomon before he could get away. They freeze Lobomon and before Arkadimon could land a punch on the defenseless Digimon, Loewemon kicks Arkadimon away.

She then knows it's time for Aquilamon and her to DNA Digivolve into Silphymon. She glows and soon she joins with Aquilamon. They merge into Silphymon and her last thoughts as Gatomon were of Chaos grinning at her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He jumps onto the next rock and pauses to watch as Shi'tunemon and Cliguwmon climb up. Shi'tunemon was following his example, jumping from rock to rock. He feels Shade's weight on his back, but he had no trouble at all jumping around with Shade on his back. He looks up to watch BurningGreymon circle the group over head. Takuya and BurningGreymon had decided to clean up the sit that they had lunch at. Considering the fact that BurningGreymon could fly, nobody minded.

"Nice view." He hears his partner say. "Indeed, I wonder about the view Takuya has from up there." He says as he continues to look up. "We'll just ask him later. Feeling tired?" His partner asks. "No, just thought to give them time to catch up." He tells his partner. Then haste, then adds, "How are your wounds?" He hears Shade sigh and say, "Just sore, nothings reopen." He turns his head and look down to check where the other were, the continues on up.

Soon they watch as BurningGreymon lands somewhere higher up and then after a few minutes, BurningGreymon then comes down. "We found where Daemon is. Daemon looks pretty roughed up, he might not last much longer. I'll lead you to where the cave is." He guesses that Shade had just nod. He follows where BurningGreymon is pointing to.

Soon he lands on the ridge of the cave. Shade gets off his back and he transforms back into ChaosPupmon. The others join them and BurningGreymon transforms into Agunimon. Agunimon then lights up his right hand and leads the way into the cave.

They spy a glowing light, it must be where Takuya was. Soon they enter the chamber and find a humanish Digimon with bat-like wings. The Digimon was wearing a red robe with the hood up. "So, hope comes at last." The broken Digimon says.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He looks at this Digimon and then hears the voice say, "So, hope comes at last." He sighs and asks, "Is it hope of revenge you seek?" He hears Daemon's laugh at that. "You know me quite well it would seem. Yes, I wish to have revenge on my son. It's been so long since I've meet one with so much light in him. You seek answers I think." Daemon states. He doesn't like Daemon, but knows what Agunimon had told them true. Daemon was dying and will soon be deleted. "Arkadimon need Sovereign data to keep up his energies." He says. "Aaaa, you got that one, did you? But then, I take it you fought against him and survived. Anything else you wish to ask?" Daemon says. He thinks and then asks, "How do we keep his data from reforming?" Daemon coughs for a bit and then answers, "Disrupt the data before you lose track of it. It was nice meeting you, bright hope. I think we might meet again, you and I." As they watch, Daemon's breaks down into data. Soon the data disappears.

He sighs and looks at everyone and says, "Thanks for letting me handle that." His cousins and their partners just grin abit at that. Takuya says, "He didn't seem to notice that we were even here. So, it's time, huh?" He just nods and looks to where Cugimon, Rikyumon, and Hakeomon are standing. "We're coming with. You can't just leave without us." Rikyumon states, the other two just nod in agreement. He nods and then they all think about their home. About their families and friends.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

They all just pause and turn to where a beam of light appears. Soon the light disappears and then they hear a voice say, _'He's back! The keys are MINE!'_ Then Arkadimon takes off to where the light had been. They soon recover and their partners also begin to reach that spot.

She hopes that they're alright. For they didn't know that Arkadimon has Digivolved. They then watch as Arkadimon is sent flying into the closest building. They turn to see this large white dragon move forward. Then they see the humans staying behind the white dragon. She sees Shade and Takuya and waves to them. Then also notice a grey fox standing on its hind legs and a white lion cub. Then she sees Agunimon move forward.

Then as they watch, the two unknow rookies Digivolve, the fox into a five-tailed fox and the white lion cub into a tall warrior. This warrior looks to be as tall as a Leomon and also has a large double headed sword. What surprised her, was that this Digimon was female. The white hair was tied back into a ponytail and the skin of this Digimon was dark red in color. A vest covering this Digimon's shirt, the only reason she knows that this Digimon was female something about her screamed woman.

Then the grey, five-tailed fox charges forward to where Arkadimon was just getting up. Chaos then has enough room to Digivolve into Akimon. Soon they all recover from the fact that Takuya and Shade's distant cousin all have partners. She feels like a lot of weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She smiles as their partners team up with the new Digimon.

To Be Continued …


	18. Chapter 18

**Bright Hope**

I don't own Digimon 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thoughts' 

"Speaking"

-+-+ Flash back

/-/-/-/ Scene change

(--) Different P.o.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 

He watches as Kimie's partner Digivolves and sends Arkadimon into the building. Soon Rikyumon, Hakeomon, and Chaos all Digivolve as well. He then spies Matt and the other Digidestines. He leads the others to where the others were waiting. He lets Takuya introducing their distant cousins to the other people. He could see Matt look him over and could see worry in his older brother's eyes. He just sighs and turns to watch the fight.

He could see that Arkadimon has taken a lot of damage and with fresh Digimon ready to battle, Arkadimon didn't stand a chance. He also begins to notice the damage done to the surrounding area. Then about how tired the other Digimon were. "I guess we missed quite a bit, huh?" He says and could hear Matt sigh. "How are you known I was here?" His brother asks. He answers, "We've had some trouble for the last eight weeks. How long has it been here?" Matt walks up to his left side and answers, "About a day. How did you get those wounds?" "Some Digimon put Flamemon and Takuya under a spell. And don't go blaming Takuya and Flamemon. Their bad enough, trying to apologize all the time. I also think you were also once having someone pull your strings. You did attack Tai and had MetalGarurumon attack poor WarGreymon. I think we need to really talk about just what's going to be happening Matt." He tells his brother. Matt sighs, "You want to stay." He nods at that, and then adds, "I can't be T.K. any more. I used to be him, but I'm Shade now. If I go back, they'll want T.K., not Shade. I've long since grown out of being that naïve, Matt. I wonder if Gatomon could maybe stay here. You say that one month where you guys are, it's a year here, right? If Gatomon stays here and then goes back to that reality, then she'd be gone for maybe three years, at the most there." Matt then says slowly, "You might want to talk to Kari about this." He just nods, and then says, "After this, I will. Thanks for understanding Matt." Matt puts his hand on his left shoulder. "I knew from the moment I saw you by your adopted parents bedside that you didn't want to leave. I guess T.K. really did die all those months ago." Matt muses. He just sighs and doesn't answer. He felt better about this now. He just hopes that Kari will be able to live without Gatomon for a while.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He charges in and finally grabs Arkadimon's neck in his jaws. He then begins to chop down. He could tell that even though Arkadimon was now an ultimate, he wasn't as strong as he was suppose to be. All that damage Arkadimon received was now catching up to him. Whatever berserker rage Arkadimon once had, was gone once Shade arrived back here with the others.

He's jaws finally close shut and Arkadimon gets transformed into data. He then watches as Cliguwmon and Shi'tunemon attack the data. Cliguwmon uses Pyro Needles and Shi'tunemon uses Inferno Wheel. The attacks hit and the data some of the data is deleted right before their eyes. For the first time in a while, he felt that everything was right with the world.

He looks for Gatomon or Angewomon, but can't find her. He looks puzzled as he walks up to a white Digimon. "I don't suppose you know where to find Gatomon or Angewomon?" He asks the Digimon. Then right in front of his eye, the Digimon glows and then separates into two different Digimon. "Gatomon!" He says and then transforms into ChaosPupmon.

He then races up to Gatomon and then stands still as Gatomon hugs him. "Great to see you! I've been so worried!" He tells her. "And I haven't been?" Gatomon asks. He just sighs and says, "It's been a good nine weeks for me." Gatomon lets him go and then looks at him. They then turn and walk to where their partners were.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

It's been a day since Shade and them came back. She now can't wait to go back home. Gatomon and Chaos were always together since Chaos got back. She then notices Shade coming her way.

"We need to talk, Kari." Shade tells her. She nods and they walk out the door. They then wait for a bit. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asks. "I'm not going back, Kari. I talk this over with Matt and then Tai." The blond tells her. She blinks in surprise, and then says, "Then why tell me separately?" Shade looks into her red eye and says, "I want to talk about Chaos and Gatomon. I think that maybe, Gatomon could stay here. For every month where you guys are, it's a year here, right? So in a good five years in your reality would be a good sixty years here. So, I thought that she could stay here for those five years then Chaos and she could go back to your reality." She feels her throat close at that. She was shocked at not only Shade wanting to stay here, but at asking for Gatomon to stay for five years too. She says, "But I thought that you might want to go back." Shade looks at her sadly and then says, "I really can't go back to being T.K., Kari. I know I used to be him, but if I go back, everyone will be expecting me to act like T.K. and I don't what to live a lie. I can't remember everything and I think that it's my minds way of protecting me from when Arkadimon messed with my memories. The reason I ask about Gatomon staying here is, because Chaos wouldn't want to leave me and I don't want to make him unhappy. I think you also don't want Gatomon to be unhappy either." She nods in agreement with him. "I never thought that with Arkadimon gone, you'd remember everything. I guess it doesn't, I'll have to think about this." She tells him honestly.

Something in her just wants to plead with him to change his mind, to convince him to come back with them. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. _'It's his choice. What right do I have on trying to have him change his mind? I think T.K. was lost long ago, back when he stormed out of that room. If he still were T.K., then his D-3 would have still been white with green trim. But it's not white with green trim; it's red with black trim, the same colors as Chaos. Chaos will never be a Patamon again either.'_

She hears Shade enter the house and then as someone comes out. She turns to looks at Tai. "He told you, huh?" Tai says. She just nods at that. "So, you want to talk about it?" Her brother asks. "Why? Why could we just humor him back when he told us about that warp? If we had just gone with him, maybe this wouldn't have come to past." She tells her brother. Tai just sighs and says, "We just didn't feel like it. Davis gave us an excuse and we took it. We didn't really think that such a small problem would grow into this huge one. I guess we learnt the hard way. We lost a member of our group and we can't go back to the way it was. Shade's thinking ahead, he knows he can't change back into the same person we remember and is being more mature the any of us at the moment. I think we just want him to come back with us in hopes that he'll go back to being T.K. We're not thinking clearly, what he's been through was a life-changing event, one that's always going to mark him. It wouldn't be fair to judge him as we would T.K."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, and then she just nods. "I'll let Gatomon remain. What's five years? I waited that long before, I can wait again." She says. Tai just nods and they then walk back into the house.

One Year Later:

She's working on her homework when her computer glows and then watches as a red and black dog appears and is then followed by a white cat. She just blinks as the gate disappears. "Well that was fun!" Gatomon says. Chaos snorts and shakes his head.

Her mouth is open as they get up. Then Gatomon and Chaos turn to look at her and Gatomon says, "You don't look 17 Kari." She recovers and says, "It's only been a year!" The Digimon just blink at that and look stunned. "O" Was all they would say. "Why, how long as it been?" She asks. Chaos and Gatomon look at each other then Chaos answers, "A good sixty years."

She just blinks at hearing that, and then a thought crossed her mind, "Shade?" They look at each other, and then Gatomon says, "He's gone, Kari. He passed the keys to Chaos. He died saving a lot of people's lives. But when he died, this appeared when his body disappeared." Gatomon hands her an egg with the crest of Hope on it. It didn't look like the Digi egg of Hope, it look like a normal Digi egg with the crest of Hope on it. She picked it up and just sighs.

Then she puts the egg onto her bed and asks, "Didn't he marry?" Chaos just shakes his head. "Nope. He did adopt two kids though. It's been a good three months since the funeral, of course they didn't have a body to bury, but that didn't stop the funeral from happening. We talked to Agunimon about what to do with the egg though. It seems that time in the void changed Shade, that's why there's an egg. All the Legendary Warriors agree that what's going to come out of it will be a hybrid Digimon. Very likely a variable type. We tied up loose ends back there, you know, before coming here." Chaos informs her.

She just sighs and looks at the egg in a new light. "So, basically, that's what Shade? Or something new person?" She asks as she looks at the egg. "Well, yea." Gatomon says. She then moves her hand gently over the egg. It warms under her touch. She smiles a bit, wondering just what kind of Digimon will be hatching.

Then Gatomon asks, "So, what's new around here?" She gives Gatomon a sour look. "You know how Davis and I were dating last time you saw us? He got to protective for Tai's liking and they got into a fight. I thought that Davis learnt from that, but was wrong. I got partnered up with Zack and Davis thought that Zack was hitting on me. Davis punched Zack, giving the poor guy a black eye, and then I broke up with him. Lobomon was right, Davis is a nice guy, but he need time to mature." She tells the two Digimon.

She lies on her bed with a hand on the egg, she thinks about other things that had happened. "Joe got himself a girlfriend. Ken and Yolei are still going strong. Cody's been in a tournament for Kendo and won third place. Izzy got to work on a fantasy movie and is now a computer animator for a TV show. Matt's band broke up and Sora's back to playing soccer. Tai is working harder at school. Mimi is pretty much the same; she is now working closely with Sora to finish off this Digimon fashion line. That's everyone I can think of. So, just how were things after we left?" She asks. Chaos and Gatomon settle on the floor and they think about it. "People freaked for the most part." Chaos says finally. Gatomon nods and continues, "Shade's parents got over the fact that Chaos wasn't really a dog and after a year, they had a baby girl named Jen. Shade was a great older brother to Jen. Takuya and Zoe got together after a long dance. Tommy and Shinya became best of friends and with Kumamon started to help guide people through the colder parts of the Digital World. Kimie got to be a big star and Vicky was her manager." Gatomon pauses and then Chaos continues, "Omi and Rikyumon were famous hit actors. J.P. became a big business person for a computer company. Zoe a fashion designer. Takuya and Shade when into business together as computer animators, their three hit DVDs were Tails Across Times, Bolt of Storms, and Stars Beyond. They worked on this one TV show called Zoids Cross Fusion. Kouji and Kouichi helped out with the advertising for the DVDs that Shade and Takuya came up with." The Digimon finish talking.

She thinks it over and looks at the egg sadly. "So, just what happened that Shade would lose his life?" The Digimon just look sad and Chaos just looks away. Gatomon gives her husband an understanding look, then looks at her and begins. "There was this terrorist group that wanted to get rid of all Digimon. They blackmailed, bribed, and killed people to get this virus created. But you see, some of Arkadimon's data entered into this virus, so once it was released, it came straight for Shade. We didn't have any warning about this Digimon and when it got close to Shade, the keys began to glow. So Shade thinking fast, transferred the keys to Chaos and then raced away from the train station. He jumped into the water with the virus following him. We did get him out of the water, but the virus tried to infect him. He took his own life just as the virus was absorbing into him. With Shade died, the virus couldn't continue and deleted itself. Once the virus was gone, Shade's body transformed into a Digi egg. It was hard on everyone that knew." Gatomon finishes the story.

She now wonders just what to do. She had one Digi egg that had been Shade Kanbara, who himself used to be one T.K. Takashi, and two Digimon that were supposed to show up in another four years. She decides to phone Matt and tell him about this.

She gets up and then looks at the Digi egg on her bed. She then reaches over and pets it one last time before leaving her room. Chaos and Gatomon walk out of the room too. She then watches as the Digimon continue to the kitchen. She just shakes her head and picks up the phone and dials Matt's number.

Soon Matt picks up the phone. "Hello?" Matt says. "Hey Matt. I thought I should let you know that Chaos and Gatomon are over." She says to Matt. There's a long pause then. "But it's only been a year. Is Shade with them?" Matt asks. She sighs and answers, "Shade died and his body got transformed into a Digi egg. Acording to Chaos and Gatomon, sixty years have passed and that's why their here. Chaos has the keys, for before Shade died he passed them onto Chaos. They also brought that Digi egg with them." Matt then answers slowly, "Can I talk to Chaos?" She puts her hand over the receiver and says, "Chaos! Matt wants to talk to you!" "Coming!" Chaos shouts.

She then knees and holds out the phone to the dog Digimon. "Hey Matt!" Chaos says into the phone. She doesn't catch what Matt says, but Chaos sighs and says, "Yea, the egg is fine. You coming over?" Then Chaos says, "Ok Kari, Matt wants to talk to you." With that Chaos turns and heads back to the kitchen.

She puts the phone to her ear and asks, "So?" Matt says, "I'm coming over." They say bye and then she hangs up the phone. She then head to watch as Chaos and Gatomon make a mess in the kitchen.

Soon that door bell rings and she answers it. Matt comes into the apartment and takes off his shoes. "Hey Gatomon. Good to see you Chaos." Matt says. Then she leads the way to her room. When they open the door, they find a small child Digimon on the bed, fast asleep.

She takes a closer look at finds that the child has dirty blond hair. Also that he only had a pair of shorts on. She notices the white feathers in the blond hair. As Matt moves closer, the child turns his head and opens his blue eyes. He blinks in surprise and then asks, "Hi! I'm Tenashimon. Who are you?" She could see that Matt's speechless and she answers, "I'm Kari and this is Matt." She watches as Tenashimon looks confused. "Kari? Matt?" The newly hatched Digimon says. She nods and Tenashimon sits up and looks around the room. She wonders if this was it, that it's going to be like this all over again. She feels a ach in her chest and then to her surprise, Tenashimon begins to glow and then there sits T.K. She could tell it was T.K. just by looking into his eyes.

Matt asks, "T.K.?" T.K. nods and looks confused. "How did I get here? Is Patamon ok?" She feels relief at this. Then notices a D-3 on the bed that looks like T.K.'s old one. Soon Chaos comes into the room. T.K. and Chaos look into each others eyes. "Patamon?" T.K. asks. "Use to be, but now it's ChaosPupmon, just call me Chaos." Chaos says softly. T.K. just sighs and nods. "Ok then. Now why am I in Kari's room and just wearing a pair of shorts?" T.K. asks. She just couldn't help it but smile at this. "I'll just go and phone you mom and the others to tell them that your back. I've missed you T.K., a lot." She tells him. Matt then walks to the bed and she goes to call everyone.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

He just stares around his room. It's been a good two years since he and Patamon spotted that warp. He just felt odd, is all. It seems that he hatched out of a Digi egg as a Digimon and then transformed into himself again. He just hopes that everything will go back to semi-normal.

He turns to look at Chaos sleeping on his bed. He didn't mind the change in his partner, for if an hint of truth in the stories he had been told might be true, the he just got a second chance at life as T.K. He wonders just why he would transform back into a human once he saw Kari and his brother. But then, he could wonder until the sky is pink and red. He had a date to get ready for. He just hopes that Kari likes the movie that he was planning on taking her to. He just didn't know why, but fate seems to have smiled on him. He finally gets to go out with his crush, and he wasn't going to pass it up. Life was too short, and sometimes never came crashing down like rain.

**To Readers:**

I thought that a happy ending was in order. Hope never dies, they say. So, hope has returned to the group. Thanks to everyone who read this story and big thanks to reviewing it. No clue what my next story will be about, yet. Got something in the works, but it if won't be a saga this time around.


End file.
